


Money Makes The World Go Around

by Monkan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Hidden Hurt, Laufey is a good guy, Light BDSM, Loan Shark - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Partners, Non-con/dub-con, Personal Bankruptcy, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sub!Thor, unconventional family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Odinson family has struck hard times and Odin is forced to declare personal bankruptcy. When a chance for survival comes his way. Loki is the CEO of a renowned loan shark firm. He's taken over after his father Laufey who's now retired. He offers Odin every penny he needs to survive, and more in exchange for his son, Thor. Thor never thought he would have to beg for anything, much less be sold for money. His new master is hard and strict, and he expect things Thor might not be ready to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Money Makes the World Go Around  
By Monkan

 

Pairings: Loki/Thor (dom!Loki/sub!Thor)

Warnings: Slash, Slave, Blackmail, more to come.

Disclaimer:  I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology, nor any other names or products that may be mentioned.

A/N: A new story with a new theme. There might be some of you who can't see Loki as the dominate one but in this story he is nowhere near smaller or weaker than Thor. He's a man with a body to prove it. I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: The Odinson family has struck hard times and Odin is forced to declare personal bankruptcy. When a chance for survival comes his way. Loki is the CEO of a renowned loan shark firm. He's taken over after his father Laufey who's now retired. He offers Odin every penny he needs to survive, and more in exchange for his son, Thor. Thor never thought he would have to beg for anything, much less be sold for money. His new master is hard and strict, and he expect things Thor might not be ready to do.

 

~ Prologue ~

 

“ _How can this be_?” asked Frigga shocked. The news still not sinking in on her. Her husbands standing by the window with his arms behind his back. His whole silhouette spoke regret and failure. 

“I were scammed.” Odin confessed. “I put every penny into my company and my administration stole it under my nose.” he clenched his teeth hard together in anger. “There's nothing left in our savings and I've been thrown out. We have no money.”

Odin turned around and looked at the accusing papers on the coffee table. It was like a stain of shame on the glass surface, one he wanted to wash away but had grown so old and strong that all his efforts would fail. It was the papers for personal bankruptcy.

“What will we do? We will have to sale our home. Our things.” Frigga shook her head. “What will we tell our son? He looked forward to going to collage but we can no longer pay his tuition.” a sob forced itself forward. “Oh, God.”

“We will make it somehow.” the old man sat down next to his beautiful wife. “I will save this family one way or another. There has to be a way.”

“But how?” she looked at her husband tearfully. “This is not thousands of pounds we've lost. It's _millions_. There's no way any bank will loan us the money we will need. Not in this economy.”

He put his hands on her shoulders. “Banks is not the only option. If I have to I will go so far as sell my soul to the devil. There has to be a way.”

“Dear.”

With much will and strength he held back his own tears as he folded his beloved wife into his arms and held her shaking frame against his.

He had been a fool.

A complete, utterly, idiotic fool.

And now his family were paying for it.

 

* * *

 

Thor laughed loudly as he walked down the street with his friends. It was painful for him to keep his mask on but he couldn't let his friends know what were happening to his family. He didn't want to loose his friends. He hated to say it but to them, money were everything.

He never really saw it before but their attitude toward money were so arrogant and wasteful that he felt slightly ashamed to call them childhood friends. Even worse was that not long ago he had been the same.

Until last week when his parents had told them that his father had lost his company and all their savings. It was a hard blow to his world to think of his family as poor but that's what they were. They had slowly and secretly been selling away parts of their personal belongings to make money. To all others they were planing on renovating their home because there were no other way they could explain all their things leaving their home. He too had struggled to keep his spending to a minimum.

The worst reality was that the papers for bankruptcy lay in their home, ready to be sent in but his father just couldn't do it yet. The wound were too fresh.

Besides, if they sold all their things they could go by another two months.

So he hadn't told his friends. Even now as he listened to his friends talk about the latest party they had been to and how low profile it had been with cheap champagne and food, and that had been an A-list party.

The young man kept his mask until they parted outside his home with their usual way.

“Do you have a visitor?” Sif asked, looking over Thor's shoulder.

“Huh?” he said unintelligent and looked around to the drive way where a black car with red sides going from the nose and down to the only two doors on the car. The glass were clear and showed a stylish interior. “No. Not that I know of.”

“I don't recognize the model. It's not a Lamborghini or a Porsche.” Fandral said, looking down his nose at the car. “Must be a no-one.”

“Who knows.” Thor thought back to see if he remembered the car from somewhere but came up blank. “Well, see you tomorrow.”

Thor kept his eyes on the car until he walked through the front door. As soon as he came in he were once more taken aback by the lack of things and objects that used to decorate his home. He put his bag down as he heard voices from down the empty hall. With nothing to stop the echo it was far to easy to know when someone were home. He walked down the hall to his father's private reception room. The only place where two small couches and a table were left in the house.

Since the door were not closed he felt no remorse in intruding.

Pushing the door open he saw a well groomed man in a black suit and back combed black hair. His pale skin made his eyelashes look longer. The man sat with one leg over the other and his hands folded on the top of his knee. If possible, this man radiated elegance and power. Thor couldn't tell if he were rich but he knew without a doubt that this were a man of power. Had his father found someone to save them?

“Do we have an agreement, mr Odinson?” an unfamiliar voice asked through what he finally realized had been silence.

“You can't be serious.” growled Odin who looked enraged like a caged animal.

“I'm quite serious. I will provide everything you need, without any interest or requirement on your part to pay back, if only you agree on the terms of the contract.” the man said it as easy as if it were a normal contract but Thor could see it was far from it because of the tension of his parents frames. When intense green eyes looked up at him he felt like a deer in a trap but couldn't look away. “In exchange for your son I will provide any financial support you may need or require from now on.”

The man smiled slightly at Thor through half-closed eyes as the young Odinson's world came to a stop.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 1 ~

“We will never sell our son to you.” Frigga hissed. “What kind of monster are you?”

“Don't you think you are beyond normal means?” the man asked them coolly. “I've looked into your situation and no bank or other prestigious firm will lend you money, and the ones who will can not supply you with the amount you need to take back everything you lost. And I mean _everything_.” He smirked because he knew he had hit a nerve. “If you continue like this then you will be reduced to rats living of society, cast away by all your friends and those you though you could trust. You will lose more than you may think because the ghetto will not accept the Odinson family. You will regret and resent your life and each other. It will break you all until there's nothing left of your once so called family.” he held a hand with the palm up next to him like he were stating something obvious. “All I'm asking for is your son. Considering what you face to lose... _are loosing._ This is a small price to pay. All you need is sign the paper and you can return to your normal life. No debts or bankruptcy. I will even provide you money to start a new company and take over those who betrayed you.”

“How do you know all this?” Odin asked in a voice that said he didn't trust the other man.

“I have my ways.” his hand returned to his knee with a shrug. “Information is money and money is power. As long as you have information you will never run out of power _or_ money.”

Odin looked like he wanted to throw the man out of his house but there were also truth to his words.

“Now, now. Calm down.” he said smoothly. “I'm not saying you will never see him again. You can come and visit him any time you want. And since owning slaves are a crime I wouldn't really put it in those words. It's not like I will sell him on the black market or to your worse enemies. Contrary to my business we are an honest loan firm. While my father was a much stricter person I am willing to negotiate. Think about it.” he looked Thor in the eyes. “Your parents will be able to rebuild their lives, take back what was your, and get revenge on those who has wronged you. And you don't have to pay back a single penny. You won't ever have to send in those disgracing papers.” he pointed toward the bankruptcy papers on the table briefly. “It will all be gone without a trace leading to me. The media will never find out, all papers will disappear and you will be debt free for the rest of your lives.” He smiled although it didn't seem to reach his eyes. “You will never find a better deal than this one. All you have to do is sign this contract.” he pulled out a stiff paper from his brief case at his feet. “And as a sign of my good faith.” he once more reached into his brief case. “I will leave you with this right now and I won't come for your son for another month. What do you say?”

The check lay on the table and when all three family members looked at it, their eyes filled with more zeroes that they had ever seen. To Odin it was the opportunity of a life time but he didn't want to sell his son for his own sake. Frigga felt the same, although her feelings were more focused on her son.

Thor himself looked shocked that someone could just hand out numbers like these, and he did want to help his family. “What do you want with me?”

“Thor.” Frigga tried to hush him but it was too late.

“That will be between you and me, but you have my word that I will not hurt you against your will.” he put his hand on his heart.

He looked at the contract and the check. In his mind it was no question about what he needed to do. If he didn't sign then his family would go under.

“I accept.”

“THOR!” his parents said in shock.

“Where do I sign.”

The man smiled slightly, showing of white teeth before he laid a pen on the contract by a line at the end. “Next to the pen.”

Thor made quick work of scribing down his full name on the paper. His heart felt heavy even though he knew he had done the right thing.

“That will do.” The man flipped the contract and signed his own name there and therefore sealed the contract. “As promised I will leave this check here for your use. Feel free to cash it in today already to pay of your debts and house loan.” he smiled as he packed away the contract and put the pen in his front pocket. “As a bonus I will also give you one month before I come for Thor and then we will make up the final details.”

“Don't you think that I should know your name since you obviously know mine?” Thor asked in a slightly bitter tone.

The man had stood up and looked only on Thor and seemed to see right through him. “I'm Loki Laufeyson. CEO of LLF.”

“Loki.” Thor tried the name but found that even if he knew the name he couldn't make himself like this man.

Odin began to show Loki to the door when he stopped and turned to face the family again.

“I also advice you not to try to break the contract. The last client who tried ended up serving life in a maximum security prison. As I said, information is power and everyone has secrets.”

“We don't have any secrets.” boomed Frigga's voice with certainty.

“Oh, believe me, dear.” Loki looked at the elegant woman. “Every one has secrets. Most of all those connected to money.”

Loki walked out the door and toward his car with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Nothing like a good day at work.” he congratulated himself.

 

 

* * *

 

Like he promised, Loki didn't come back for a whole month and the check that he had left had been able to cash in that very same day. Odin had taken care to pay off all their threatening debts and outstanding payments. Then he used the rest to divide into different bank accounts. The majority of the money went into a saving account for future plans and needs.

The day finally came Thor felt a sense of dread at being forced from his home, but he also knew he couldn't break the contract.

When the car from a month ago drove in to their house he followed the face through the glass and absolutely detested the smirk on the loan shark's face.

Having taken good bye a few minutes earlier Thor pulled up his baggage over his shoulder and walked toward the sport car. Loki got out of the car and walked to the trunk to let Thor put his things there for the moment.

Thor bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything as his nerves scrapped against each other because of the smirk on the shark's smirk.

The trunk slammed shut. “Shall we get this over with.” he smiled at Thor before walking toward toward the house with his brief case in hand.

For a moment Thor really felt like his world were coming to an end.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 2 ~

”And that's it.” Loki finished his sign with a scratch of the pen. He clicked it and put it in his front pocket. ”This contract states all your legal rights. This is a copy of Thor's contract with me. It's binding until both parties nullifies it or some event cancels the terms. This contract here is all terms and agreements as well as detailed information about payments and other mischievous expenses you have right to. You have my contact information if anything comes up or you want to get a hold of me for some other reason.” His brief case shut with copies of the contracts inside and he smiled at Frigga and Odin.

The pair sat stiffly in front of Loki with Thor standing slightly behind the loan shark. His face looked gray and there were nothing of his cheerful personality left inside him. He tried to keep a strong front but he was also mentally counting down to when he had to leave, and it was quickly draining away.

”You will receive the second payment to your account and I wish you a continued good life.” he smiled and stood up. ”Shall we get going?” he asked Thor. ”I have some other business to attend today.”

Thor stayed behind for an extra minute as Loki took his place behind the wheel in his car. He tapped his fingers against the wheel as he watched with a cool eye Thor come out of his house and into the car.

The moment Thor closed the door he could feel the tension in the air and somehow knew it wasn't good.

Frigga and Odin stood by the door and tried to hide their ghastly faces as they waved good bye to their son.

The engine pulled out from the drive way and drove away until the house was out of sight. Loki hit the highway and floored the pedal. He tore through traffic high above what was legal and safe. Thor felt his life in danger as he tensed up in his seat. He thanked the Lord that he had his seat belt on or he was sure to fly out the window when Loki hit the break.

After ten minutes on the high way, probably half an hour normal speed, he took a left and into a exclusive high-class residential area. Thor's family was rich, or had been rich, but they didn't have the money to live in this neighborhood.

He sneaked a peek at Loki but the man gave nothing away as he steered through the area until he reached an area with a mansion and two other cars. The mansion was three levels and so long that Thor couldn't guess how many square meters it was.

The loan shark had now slowed down until he parked flawlessly beside the other two cars. He turned a cold green eye to Thor. There was no mirth or laughter in his face.

“Ground rules. I'm renting the top floor in this mansion. My father the second floor but he's in Hawaii at the moment. Bottom floor is for the public events. You will do as I say or you will face consequences. I will tolerate no disrespect and when I tell you to come I mean right away.” he pulled Thor closer by his shirt. “And don't let me wait like earlier.” he hissed. “Understood?”

“Yes.” Thor answered in shock.

“Good.” Loki let go and got out of the car without any further words.

Thor sat still until a knock on his door told him to get the hell out.

The moment he stepped outside a man came out of the house.

“When did you get back?” Loki said in a voice Thor had never heard before. It was warm and friendly. The older man came forward and hugged the loan shark.

“An hour ago. I'm heading out for Iceland this time. An old friend called. Are you going to introduce us?” he looked Thor up and down.

“Yes. Father, this is Thor Odinson. Thor, this is my father Laufey.” he shifted his hand from one to the other.

“So you are Thor Odinson.” Laufey scratched his chin in thought. “Well,” he looked at Loki. “I have to get going. The Plane is not waiting.”

“Have fun, father.” Loki said while kissing his cheek. “Bring me back something.”

“Will do.” he walked toward a red Ferrari and jumped in. Thor could see they were father and son from how they drove.

“Get your things.”

Thor looked at Loki and saw the man walking toward the mansion. He ran to get his bag before running after.

It was so magnificent that Thor didn't have any words for it. He was take up the stairs to the third floor and he hated to admit it but Loki had great taste. Not only in clothes but in interior design. It looked like a crossover between an apartment and a house. Rich colors and gigantic carpets all over the room. Paintings on the wall that he had no idea if it was famous or expensive.

“So you are rich.” Thor said without really thinking.

“Couldn't tell it from the car?” Loki snorted.

“I don't know what car you drive.” Confessed Thor. “It's not a brand I recognize.”

“It's a Bugatti Veyron Super Sports. It the most expensive car in the world. $2,400,000.”

”-what?” Thor's eyes short of popped out of his head when he heard the price. He never knew a car that expensive. He always thought the Lamborghini was at the top. He dropped his bag on the floor as he tried to think about how much money it actually was.

Suddenly a voice behind his ear whispered. “Kneel.”

“What?” before he could react his knees were knocked and forced him to the floor. The hit echoed through his knees but it was only temporarily.

Loki walked around Thor and looked down his nose with ice cold eyes. Despite Thor being more muscular and larger overall, he didn't dare to get up.

“You are mine and you will do as I say.” Loki repeated. “If you go against my order I will take it as a breach of contract and take back every last penny your parents has borrowed. I will put them in so much debt that Hell will look like a holiday.” With his feet at shoulder length he put his hands in his pockets without showing any human emotion. “Let's make something clear. You are not my guest. You are my property. My slave. You may tell others whatever you like but within these walls you are a slave and I will not tolerate any insolence.”

His hand reached out and grabbed Thor's neck painfully, making the other winch.

“My word is law. Any disobedience will be punished and I will start with what you did today.” he walked over to a closet and pulled out a collar with a pair of leash attached to it. “Don't _ever_ make me wait.” he said in a hard voice.

“You can't be serious.” Thor protested. “I will not be treated like this.”

“Oh, but you will.” Loki said in obvious confidence. “This is only mild. If you go against my more I will really show you what punishment is. If you try to tell the authority then it will become public that your parents sold you for money. Their reputation will be beyond ruined. Besides...” he stopped in front of Thor with a twisted smile. “The authority can't touch us. Our influence is too strong and too long for you to comprehend.” He leaned down and secured the collar around Thor's neck. “Even my father, despite having retired, are still going around for the sake of our oldest and most confident customers.”

It was tight, even more so when Loki hocked a finger under it and pulled Thor up and lead him unwillingly toward a door.

“Kneel.” he said as he pulled the collar downward. Thor obeyed as much as his pride allowed him too. He glared up at the other man but it didn't seem to have any effect.

Loki secured the leash before tying it to the door and stepped back.

“A few hours kneeling should be a good start for you. It will be good training for you for what's to come. You will learn to follow any of my wishes.” he leaned forward until he loomed just slightly higher than Thor's head and smirked down at the tied up man. “And I mean anything.”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 3 ~

It had only been thirty minutes but Thor's knees were already starting to hurt. Three hours and Thor was sure that his knees was blue with bruises. His muscles cramped and his bones ached for him to change position, however, the leash prevented him that wish. It held his spine straight and taunt, so if he were to sit down he would choke himself.

But at the moment it didn't seem so wrong.

While he sat there Loki walked around his home and did different things. He took care of some paper work, he watched TV, made some food, and now, finally, he was standing in front of Thor with a glass of wine in his hand.

Thor look up at the man who he was beginning to detest more and more for every spam of pain going through his knees. Loki watched him carefully with a dominant laziness. Like he knew Thor couldn't hurt him.

Oh, how he wanted to hit the man.

“Have you learned your lesson.” It wasn't a question.

He did his best to hide that his knees were hurting but he couldn't stop them from shaking. “Yes.”

Without warning Loki threw the content of his glass into Thor's face and what mirth there might have been in his eyes was gone. “What does a slave call it's owner?”

Thor blinked to keep his eyes clear and held back the impulse of spitting at Loki because he knew it wouldn't do him any good. “Yes,” he glared with all his might up at his captor. “Master.”

Seconds ticked by before Loki smirked. “That wasn't too hard, now was it?” He reached for the leash. “I could leave you here for another three hours but I won't break your spirit just yet.” The way he said 'yet' left no doubt in Thor that he would do it eventually. “It's been a long day and I'm not in the mood right now.” he released the leash but kept the collar on. “So look around. Make yourself at home. But that collar better stay on until I say otherwise.” and he walked away.

The moment Thor had his back to him he fell forward and leaned on his hands as his knees screamed in protest of being used again. Pure flames shot through his legs as circulation returned to them. His shoulder long hair fell into his face and hide him from any prying eyes that might be watching him.

“How can you do this?” He asked before he could stop himself.

Loki, who was about to walk into another room stopped and turned around. “Do what?”

“ _This_!”

“Oh, it's much more normal than you think. I myself haven't done it before, which makes you my first, but my father has nine slaves that lives on his floor. All sold by their families for money. Nothing strange about it.” Loki said it like it was completely normal.

“It is not. How can you turn someone into a slave?” Thor couldn't believe this man. What was a human life to him.

“Is being a prostitute better than a slave?” Loki shoot back. “If it weren't for me you, _and your mother_ , would have to sell yourself on the street. Five minutes blow jobs in cars with strangers you don't know if they are going to slit your throat or fuck you for free. Rape. Mutilation. Fear. All that would have become part of your life, but here you are. Safe. Warm. You might have taken the punishment harder than you should but it beats your other options. Given time and you will appreciate what you have here.”

“I seriously doubt it.” Thor hissed.

With measured steps Loki walked closer until he almost stood on his hands. Thor could feel his eyes measuring him up. “I think you really need to learn your place here. I thought about giving you time but I see that I can't leave your insolent mouth alone.” he gripped the hair at the back of his head and forced him to look at him. “I will not have you talking like that too me.”

Before Thor could fight back, the leash was back on and he was being pulled toward a room. The collar cut of his air and he had to move along if he wanted to breath. It was really surprising that Loki was much stronger than he appeared.

Once inside the room he was kicked to the floor and the door closed behind them and the sound of a key echoed through the room. Thor pushed his fingers between his collar and his throat to give himself some air. He coughed as his lungs burned with the fresh supply.

His hands were caught and something cold clicked around them. He barely realized it was hand-cuffs before he realized the room was not a room he had ever entered before. It was full of things he couldn't even dream about. In the middle stood a steel pole from floor to roof. It was shining in the dim light and he was suddenly being pulled toward it.

Fighting back as much as he could proved to be impossible with his frail knees and it didn't take long before he found himself chained to the pole with his hands over his head. Unfamiliar hands pulled at his clothes and there was nothing he could do to prevent his belt and pants from becoming undone. They, along with his boxers, went down to his knees and he felt so exposed that he couldn't even blush because of the fear going through him.

Loki stood up and walked over to one of the walls and took something. When he returned it was with a bottle of some kind and a slim dildo that made Thor squirm even more in an attempt in getting away from the monster.

“No. No.” he had no idea what he was refusing because his mind couldn't even place a word on his fears. “Don't.”

There was no compassion in Loki's face as he bent down and knelled next to Thor who tried to crawl away. He opened the bottle and poured some of the transparent, vile, liquid over the dildo. This close he could see it wasn't bigger than one finger but he still refused to be part of this and continued to voice his thoughts as Loki ignored him and smoothed the lube all over the toy.

When he reached around Thor, it made the prisoner flinch violently because no one had ever touched him like this, and he didn't like it.

The toy trailed over his buttock until it slid against his crack and nudged at it. Thor clenched his muscles to keep it out.

“Unless you relax it will hurt badly. You have five seconds.” Loki said into his ear.

Even if those words was supposed to calm and help him, they only agitated him more.

_No way in hell_ .

His refusal to relax seemed to anger Loki even more who parted his buttocks and shoved the toy into his ass.

Thor screamed as pain cleaved him in half. He couldn't think over the pain and he couldn't breath any more. His back arched with the pain and before he could begin to relax and deal with the inhuman pain, Loki switched it on and it started to vibrate.

Tears ran down his face and all thoughts of dignity was washed away as he began to beg for it to stop. He actually hoped Loki would have mercy on him, but all he got was his ankles cuffed and his knees bound together so that he couldn't move at all.

It also forced him to sit on the floor which secured the dildo inside him.

“I'll be back later to see if you have learned anything about defying me in any way.” The loan shark got up and walked toward the door and Thor did something he never thought he would ever do.

“No, please. Don't leave. Please forgive me. Please forgive me.” his voice was broken and torn apart by tears and pain.

Loki didn't even look over his shoulder when he unlocked the door and left.

“No. NO.” Thor screamed as the horrible thing moved inside him, twisting and turning. “LOKI.”

The door clicked shut and Thor knew in despair that Loki wouldn't come back.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 4 ~

“I see.” Loki said as he raised a new glass with wine to his lips. The sweet sourness escaped down his throat and warmed his stomach just like he liked it. The voice on the other side was from his father who had gotten an emergency call from one of their clients. “I'll deal with it, don't worry father.”

He chuckled to the remark. “I know. Just have a safe journey and don't come back too soon.” With that he closed the conversation and threw the cell phone onto the couch with a sigh. After another sip of the wine he looked at the door to his playroom.

It had been a good two hours since he left Thor in there and he wanted to know if his pet had learned anything. Although he had wanted to have another hour or two more in there, he needed to get going to his client and he couldn't leave Thor alone in there.

“All right then.” he told himself as he got, put the glass on the table, and walked toward the door.

He unlocked it, and the moment he opened the soundless door he heard the sound of the toy. It really wasn't one of his biggest favorites but it did do the job without hurting the receiver like some of his other toys would.

His new pet was hanging with his head forward in what was clearly shame. As he got closer he could see part of the reason; he had come. A little sloppy mess on his thighs. He stopped just two steps in front of Thor's feet with his hands down his sides.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asked in a neutral voice.

The only answer his got was a slight nod.

“What's the answer?” he pressed with a hint of dominance in his voice.

“Yes, Master.” his voice was just as strong as his nod.

Loki said nothing as he unbound Thor's legs and hunched down to take the toy out. He ignored everything that made Thor nervous and embarrassed. His fingers dug in to get a good grip of the vibrator before he pulled it out with a hiss from Thor.

Next he unlocked the cuffs and noticed the discoloring around Thor's wrists as the younger man rubbed them with his head still low.

“I have to go away for a few hours but if you need anything you can just ask someone one the second floor. Food is in the kitchen in the west wing.” He helped Thor up and lead him to the massive bathroom where he could get clean. “I will leave you now.” he said after he started the bath and opened the cabinet for the fresh towels. And out the door he walked and all the way down to his car.

Thor didn't even look up when he heard the unmistakable sound of a car driving away.

How could this have happened to him? This couldn't be real. This was all just a big, bad nightmare and any time soon he would wake up to find himself back home in his bed.

Any second.

But the second never came and Thor started to cry for real. As much as he had hold the in during his torture he was unable to do it now that he was listening to running water. His backside hurt and felt weird. His stomach hurt too. And he couldn't get over his disgust with himself at having come. It had taken time, how much he didn't know, but in the end he had come with a gasp and his shame was fulfilled.

He slowly undressed before crawling to the bathtub. As soon as the water reached his soar areas he hissed in pain and fresh waves of disgust hit him. He threw himself over the edge and puked his guts out. What little he had eaten this day left him and then he continued to dry heave until even what acid he might have had was gone.

His mouth was sour and vile, making him even more miserable.

The tears wouldn't stop.

 

* * *

 

When Thor got out of the bathroom, he walked around until he stood by the stairs. It actually felt strange that freedom was so close but also so far away. He felt no joy or remorse over seeing it.

“Are hungry?”

Thor snapped out of his stupor and looked down the steps where a woman with long blond hair stood looking up at him.

“What?” He asked like an idiot.

“Hungry. There's food if you want it. I forgot that Laufey had to run so I made too much.” she smiled up at him.

Not knowing if it was okay for him to leave the floor or not he walked down and followed her into an area with a big table. Around it sat eight other people, five women and three men. All from their mid 30s to probably 50s.

“Ah,” one of the women with short dark hair said when she saw him. “You are Master Loki's new partner.”

Everyone greeted him and offered him a seat around the table and a plate of food. Thor didn't say anything but sat down and began to eat. He listened to the conversations going on, some in English and some in languages he didn't understand.

“So how do you find your stay here so far?” one of the elderly men asked friendly. “We were all so happy Master Loki had finally gotten a partner that we couldn't wait to meet you.”

“Partner? Don't you mean slave?” Thor said sourly.

“Slave sounds so bitter. Many gets the wrong idea when they hear it.” a red head said. “I prefer partner.”

“What is it?” the blond woman asked. “Oh! Did Loki punish you?” she asked in understanding.

“Punish?” Thor yelled. “It was torture.”

They all looked among themselves. “It only seem that way because you didn't agree to it. You still think of yourself as the one in control. Most of us did the same thing when we came into Laufey's home. We didn't know our place and he taught us. We cried and cursed him.”

“I didn't.” said a woman with short blond, curly hair. Maybe in her 40s. “Laufey gave me freedom so I never had a reason to defy him. I never made him angry and he taught me patiently my place in his home.”

“Surely you are joking.” Thor said in shock.

“Nope.” she took a bite. “I love it here. If not for Laufey I would be dead by now.” she swallowed and smiled at Thor. “We all come from different backgrounds. We were all sold for money. It might not be what you thought your life would be, but it's paradise here. We don't starve. We don't get beaten.” at that, Thor snorted.

“Violence and pleasure is two different things.” one of the men said. “Even if you can't see it right now, you will know that even if it gets rough in the bedroom, no one will raise their hand on you.”

“Except that guy.” a young woman said with so much hinting in her voice that it left Thor outside as the others knew who she was talking about. “But Laufey took care of him and now we don't have to worry about him. So they protect us from those who try to hurt us.”

They continued to talk about everything in their life to the point where Thor was confused and dizzy on what he should believe. It was the oldest man who took pity on him.

“What we mean is, take time and get to know Loki without disrespecting him. He's not the monster you think he is. He can be rough, he can get intense, just like his father, but he will care for you. He's in a business where he have to seem coldhearted, even evil sometimes. It builds up stress and he can't have a normal relationship because people will take advantage of him. That is why it's important that you are there for him when he gets home and relieve his stress. He handpicked you so that means you are already important to him.”

Thor looked at the lines around the face and didn't know what to think. His experience and what these people were telling him was completely different. How could he accept Loki? He violated him.

“So please,” the man caught his eyes with his gray. “don't betray him.”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 5 ~

For the rest of the day, Thor spent it just walking around and looking. Despite that, he didn't go near that door again. He couldn't forgive Loki for what he had gone through, even after meeting Laufey's slaves and listening to their tales, he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive Loki.

It was already dark outside and he turned on the lamps and sat there in the middle of the room, waiting, and waiting. Although nothing changed, he felt that he couldn't relax.

And like that, he fell asleep without noticing it.

When he next opened his eyes it was to the sound of a door opening and closing. Feet scuffed across the floor behind the couch where he was laying and he realized from the sound of exhaling air that Loki was back. Thor didn't dare move in fear of what would happen if the other knew he was awake and not acknowledging his master's return.

That's why when a hand cam down and ruffled his hair lightly, he was stunned. He had not expected such a tender and comforting gesture.

 

* * *

 

Loki let go of Thor's hair and walked over to the single seat and sat down, breathing out the days work and trying to let go of everything.

It had been a shitty day. Marcus von Stýfle, one of his father's older clients, had been a real dickhead today. Not only did he want more money, but he also wanted more bonuses for his grandchild. What a joke. He already had their cheapest pay rate, no obligations or time frame, modest bonuses for his clientele, and him as the contractor. What a joke.

Loki could easily make up a really good contract for the grandchild, something most other clients would drool over getting, but that hadn't even been enough. Not to mention the asshole of a grandchild had tried to flirt with Loki. It had been disgusting.

If Marcus hadn't been under his father's care for so long, and under special credits, he would have cut them off right there and then. Handed them the required payment bill and watched them go bankrupt.

However, in the end he had restored to hinting and threatening Marcus behind closed doors that he was walking on extremely thin ice. That had done the trick and he had agreed on the contract Loki had drawn up for them. Although making some remarks about Loki and his father. If Loki hadn't been a professional then he would have snapped.

All in all, it had been an exhausting evening and he just wanted to forget everything. So when he came home and found Thor asleep on the sofa he had been a little surprised since he hadn't thought the other would have stayed up for him. Then again, it was rather charming of his pet.

He let everything go and cleared his mind with his eyes closed, it felt like all energy was washing away from his tired body. Then he heard his pet moving and opened his eyes.

“I know you are awake pet.” he said simply as the minutes ticked by and Thor pretended to sleep. When he finally sat up and looked hesitatingly at Loki he was like a deer in front of a runaway truck caught in the headlights. “Come here.” Loki said without lifting a finger.

He could see the internal fight in his pet, how he wanted to back away or follow his orders, so he made it easier.

“Don't make me punish you again.” there was no real threat behind those words but they had the effect they needed.

Thor stood up and walked slowly until he was standing next to Loki.

“Kneel.” was his next order which he followed.

Loki reached out and cupped Thor's chin with two of his finger, and with only gentle nudging, he brought Thor's face closer to his.

 

* * *

 

At first, Thor had no idea what to feel as he was kissed and then let go to sit back on his heels, staring at the tired face as fingers threaded through his hair. Thor couldn't read anything from Loki's face as it was blank like a calm lake.

He didn't dare say anything out of fear that he would be punished, but words were burning on his lips to be said.

When Loki began to move again he was ready to flinch back, which made him not ready for the kiss on his forehead.

“Get some sleep.” Loki said before getting up. “It will be a long day tomorrow.” and he walked the bedroom as he began to take of his jacket.

Thor stood up and stared after Loki because he had been sure that he would do something to him. But as the minutes ticked by and nothing happened, his image of the monster who had violated him earlier the same day was beginning to crack. It was not clean but at the same it was not so dark that no sunshine could break through.

The moment the bedroom door opened and Loki came out in soft pants and a bare chest he showed a glimpse of surprise to see Thor standing where he left him.

“Won't you come to bed?” he asked as he walked closer. “I can assure you, my bed is big enough for the both of us. Or is it that you want something else?” a smirk played on his lips before he stood chest to chest with Thor.

The slim difference between them became all too clear to Thor as he realized that even without cloths to make him appear strong and assertive, Loki was a muscular man that could easily force him into submission without the blackmail. He was so deep in his thought that when Loki reached around him and squeezed his ass it made him jump where he was standing.

“If you are up for some play then I won't say no.” Loki admitted easily as he saw Thor hesitate and want to fight him. “Come.” he pulled Thor with him into the bedroom and Thor felt dread and fear fuse together inside and he was sure something horrible would happen.

Loki teased the base of his shirt before pulling it over his chest and head, and threw it to the floor. He let his hands travel over the strong chest and feel him before he started to unbuckle the pants. When he was about to push them down he felt Thor start to fight him and made him change his tactic. With modest strength he pushed Thor onto the bed before swiftly pulling the pants off, causing the boxers to slide down slightly along the way.

Thor was ready to jump off the bed when Loki came crawling over him like a cat on a mission. His green eyes didn't leave Thor any room to avert him.

The blond man began to pray to God when a blanket was thrown over them and Loki settled down next to him.

“Wha-?” Thor had no idea what was happening or why?

“I'm tired.” Loki said as he snuggled up to Thor's side. “I'm not in the mood for play, but if you want me to get the leash then I won't mind.” It was a mix between easy talking and a threat which caused ice of uncertainty to grow in Thor.

“no.” he mumbled in a small voice. “it's fine.”

“Good.” Loki said before leaning back and turning off the table lamp, sending the room into darkness. “Good night.”

Thor mumbled his own good night without really knowing or meaning it. Within minutes he could hear Loki's breath deepening as he fell asleep, leaving him awake and wondering what had just happened.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 6 ~

The next morning Loki woke up to find Thor spread out next to him on the bed, snoring loudly and actually drooling slightly from the corner of his mouth. He couldn't decide if it was cute or just disgusting.

One of Thor's arms had found its way around his torso and his feet were peeking out from under the cover which had mostly been snatched by Loki some time during the night.

Despite knowing he had a full day ahead of him Loki felt wicked thoughts woke up in his head. He reached down to Thor's boxers and without mercy or embarrassment groped the other man.

“Time to wake up.” he said in a morning voice that still tingled with sleep. His hand started to massage the package and felt it slowly respond to his touch before a hand came to swap his away. Loki caught it without hesitation and held it firm. “You dare deny me?”

Thor's eyes opened but it was too late because his arm was pinned over his head and Loki threw one leg over his as his hand became rough. His hand stimulated him until Thor couldn't help but whimper against his will. He squirmed on the bed as he felt himself grow hard, the restriction of his boxers was almost like a prison.

“I think it's time for you to learn your place in my home.” Loki growled in his ear. “And you duties.”

When he removed his hand Thor was so hard that he was aching in many ways.

Without waiting, Loki pealed off Thor's underwear and threw them of the bed. The blond man's hard shaft was leaning toward his stomach without really touching it, the vein on the under side stood out and almost seemed to beg for attention.

Having been released, Thor laid one arm over his eyes in an attempt to hide his shame of being naked in front of the man. Not only naked but hard too.

“You make a lovely view.” Loki crooned from where he was sitting near the edge of the bed. “But unless you want to be seriously punished for disobedience then you better follow my voice.”

The painful memories of just yesterday returned like a smash to the face and Thor felt even more scared of the man. Scared of what he would do if he made him angry again. Removing his arm from his face, Thor looked up at the man who didn't betray anything.

Loki raised his hand and motioned that Thor should get up as he scooped backward.

“If you want release then you have to earn it.” he said and just the way he said it made clear what he had in mind.

Thor got up on his knees and wasn't sure what he should do until his eyes caught the bulge in the man's sleeping pants. It wasn't overly dominating but it wasn't hiding either. He looked up at Loki's face to see him now smirk at him and he had a chilling idea of what was expected of him.

Feeling extremely self-conscious and blushing, Thor crawled over the short distance on all four until he was in reach. The only problem was that he was staring into Loki's chest which was far too high for what was demanded of him.

His hands twitched and hesitated for a moment before he reached up and placed them on Loki's hips. He felt his mouth dry at the prospect of what he was about to do.

Unfortunately, his hesitation began to irritate Loki who reached down the front of his own pants and pushed them down enough to reveal his semi-hard sex.

It made Thor want to run because never in his whole had he thought he would be giving another man a hand-job.

“Either you do it or you are back in my playroom.” Loki warned when he saw the blood drain from Thor's face.

Thor swallowed hard to get away from the hard lump in his throat. The taste of bile rose inside him and he fought it as he slowly reached for the hanging flesh and pushed his pride aside cruelly.

Unfamiliar with a dick that wasn't his own in his hand, he began to stroke it and watched it as it grew harder and harder until the head was peeking toward his face. He feared in so many ways of what he would suffer because this man wasn't small in any way. He was in fact bigger than Thor himself, and he considered himself pretty big. But it wasn't the length that was bigger, it was the girth that made Loki bigger.

He hoped with every fiber in his body that he wouldn't be asked to do something else.

Sadly, luck wasn't on his side.

“What are you waiting for?” Loki asked as he gazed down at him with intensity. “Suck it.”

Right there and then, Thor was ready to punch him and run for it.

“Remember,” Loki growled in threat. “That anything you do from now on can be taken as a breach of contract and your parents will pay for it.” there was no argument in his voice. This was reality.

A hand grabbed the back of his head, making it impossible for him to escape.

Thor closed his eyes and opened his mouth to slowly bring it down on the head. The moment he felt the skin against his lips he fought the reflex to gag and just forced himself to stay focused and not do anything that might make his master angry.

Not wanting to use his mouth much he instead used both his hands as a way to escape. He fondled and stroked the flesh as he mouth played with the tip, sometimes going a little lower but to tease but came right up. He heard the groan and knew he was doing well.

He could feel the flesh respond in his hands.

“Deeper.” Loki growled as his hand on the back of his head began to force him down.

Panic seized Thor and he did something desperate to save himself.

His grip tightened and pace quickened until it was just the sound of his hand and skin. He locked his lips over the tip of the head and sucked hard so that his cheeks hollowed in.

Thor brought Loki to an intense climax.

The sudden hit of semen in his mouth made Thor gag and he jerked back at the unwanted taste, causing the white substance hit his face instead. It was revolting and he fought the need to wipe it off because he didn't know if that was what his master wanted or not.

The grip on his hair was painful before it eased up.

Daring to look up he was able to catch a glimpse of absolute rapture on his face before Loki gathered himself together.

“That was a good for your first time.” he complimented as the hand that had been in his hair came forward and traced a stain over his lips. “But next time you better use your whole mouth.”

He swallowed because he knew he had been found out.

Loki let go and tucked himself away.

“I believe that you have a reward waiting.” he said before leaning down, making Thor lean back until he was resting on his hands behind his back, his member which had begun to soften from what he had been forced to do was gripped and Loki began to to firmly jerk him until he was hard again.

Thor's breath changed into pants and gasps as his body betrayed him. He could feel Loki's breath as his shaft was stimulated faster and faster until he wasn't sure what to do to come. Then, Loki stopped, fingers pinching tightly around the base of his shaft.

“No.” Thor whimpered. He was so close but he couldn't come.

“No what?” Loki asked like he was speaking to a child. Thor tried to form the words but they wouldn't pass his lips. If it was because he didn't want to come in the hands of a man or because he couldn't find the words, he would never know but his lips moved and no sound came out.

“If you want something then you have to ask for it.” Loki pressed on. “Say it.”

“...please...” his voice was strained and small.

“Please what?”

“...let me come.”

“Let me come, what?” Loki tightened his grip to point out that unless he said it, he wouldn't get his wish.

“Let me come, Master.” Thor sobbed. “Make me come.” he sobbingly begged. It didn't matter anymore. His body needed release no matter what.

“Good boy.” Loki praised before he put on hand on Thor's leg and the other loosened up.

Thor threw his head back as his prick was jerked until he could practically see his release come at him. With his mouth open he spilled his seed over Loki's hand. His body tense and sweat beaded at his forehead.

As much as he hated the fact that another man had just brought him to release, his mind was swept away with euphoria. Complete and utter euphoria.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 7 ~

The steam filled the bathroom as the sound of the shower was the only sound in the entire apartment, with the door slightly open to let out the sound. A towel hanged on the heating pipe, warming nicely, waiting for its user at the end of the shower.

Thor stood under the beams of water with his hands resting against the cold wall of white tiles. His head bowed forward so that he could watch the floor and the water hit it in large drops. The beams from the shower head hit his neck and shoulder blades, warming his whole body as it ran down his long limbs and soaked his hair.

The tiles was covered by small, cold drops that ran down around his fingers. It felt like a lifeline that he clung to for dear life.

When he started to feel the blood leave his head, Thor stood up straight, letting the water run down his face before he turned to the wall just next to his right. This time he let his whole upper arms rest against the cold tiles along with his forehead and the tip of his nose. The water now brushed against his back and down his body, half of it missing him all together.

The coolness felt so good. The best he had felt since he got here three weeks ago.

Blue eyes opened to look unfocused on the white surface.

_'Three weeks, huh?'_

During this time, his Master had taught him the fine art of blow jobs – much against his will. Already the next day Loki had made him go all the way, taking his length as deep down his throat as he could. Thor hated to admit it but because he asked for daily services, sometimes more, he had gotten used to the act.

For that, he despised himself.

With a sigh, Thor raised his head slowly against the wall, letting the cool drops comfort him. However, when the cold tiles suddenly touched is lips and chin, he parted them automatically to let his tongue touch the water.

 

Catching himself with what he closed his mouth with his lips pressed tight together. Taking a step back he glared at the wall, feeling disgust at himself.

He shut off the water, making the sound of drops from the shower head the only sound in the large, luxurious bathroom. There was no shower drapes or glass doors to shield off the the shower area from the rest, something that wasn't needed because the only object close enough to be hit by any escaping sprays was the jacuzzi four meters away.

Reaching for the towel, Thor rubbed his head for a few seconds before attacking his arms, chest, and legs. Finally he wrapped it around his waist and walked toward the door.

Upon entering the living room he stopped when he saw the bedroom door closed.

He never left it closed, that made their nightly activities seem more like a prison and the room was a cell.

With every step he left a wet trail behind him over the wood floor until his hand hoovered right over the handle on the door. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he carefully opened the the door and peeked inside.

There, on the bed, lay Loki with his back to him.

It didn't take much to tell Thor that the other was fast asleep from the way of the light snoring that bordered on breathing. Tip toeing closer to the bed, Thor looked down on the man that had dominated his life for the last three weeks. Taken him from his family and forced him to do things that he didn't want to do, and the memories of his first few hours in this house still haunted him.

But looking down on the other man who had always looked bigger than life. Strong, dominant, and stable. Nothing seemed to be able to faze the man. Every day he went out and did God knew what for a living and came back like he just had gone out.

The hair that usually lay in perfect order was spilling down on the pillow. The shirt that was tucked inside his pants was pulled free. The mouth that usually was in a smirk was slightly open as his chest rose and fell with his hands next to his head.

This was nothing like the man he had gotten to know. Loki looked so defenseless as he was sleeping curled up on the bed that Thor felt stunned by the difference.

He was so busy watching the other that he failed to react when Loki began to stir. When the dark haired man looked up with half-sleepy eyes, Thor felt no resolve in backing away or shame in his lack of clothing.

As the other man was slowly pushing himself up while denying that he was still very sleepy.

“Hey.” he said weakly. “I am home.”

“You are home early.” Thor said as a matter of fact.

“Yes. But it doesn't feel like it.” Loki rubbed one of his own arms as if trying to dispel some discomfort or another.

“Did something happen?” Maybe he shouldn't ask that.

“Could say that.” Loki looked like he was considering whether to tell him or not. “It definitely could have gone better.” He looked down at his legs before looking up with the same smirk that he had always shown. “But onto other things; father will be holding a party in a few days and we will be attending.”

“A party?” Thor repeated.

“Yeah. It's one of the yearly parties we hold for our exclusive clientele. Our oldest clients. It's our way of showing our appreciation. You will be expected to attend just like father's lovers.”

“Lovers?” Thor repeated in shock. “I've never heard anyone use that word to describe them. Don't you mean slaves?”

Loki waved his hand in front of him like he was trying to get rid of an annoying bug. “Slave sounds so harsh and degrading, besides; they helped raise me so I think of them more as family than anything else. Who can say that they have six mothers and four fathers in society today?” Loki said proudly.

“What about your real mother?”

“She died.” Loki said as if he was stating the weather. “Long before I was due. They always told me that it was a miracle that I survived. Anyway; you will be required to wear my ring to serve as a warning that you are off limits. Quite a few of them are looking for fresh meat. But don't worry. If anyone so much as look at you wrong then I can make their lives a living hell.”

“Oh.” Thor just looked down as he filed it away for later use as he saw his Master call with his finger for him to come closer.

When they were just a few centimeters apart, Loki reached up and pulled Thor closer so that he could kiss him. It was a slow kiss with tongue and lips that ended when Thor's towel fell to the floor around his feet.

“I think you've earned a reward.” Loki said before he pulled Thor down on the bed next to him and rolled on top of him. He started with kissing his chest and neckline before moving down Thor's body, paying equal attention to every body part.

Still, Loki made sure to let Thor know who was the dominant one even with their reversed roles.

Thor's eyes closed as he surrendered to the other man and the pleasure he was giving him. His sense of guilt was small as he felt his most sensitive body part was swallowed by a warm heat.

With far more skill than he had earned during his three week training, Thor let the pleasure and sensual action push him toward the edge and he felt his whole body tense up before his orgasm rolled over him and stole his senses.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 8 ~

The party was in full swing. Thor stood alone against one of the walls with a glass of champagne in his hand. The sun was shining in through the big open windows, the pool glistering outside and the air was fresh. In the middle of the room was six tables of food and delicious snacks set out. Bottles cooling in buckets of ice, and crystal glasses used to create figures. Fresh flowers with a subtle scent was spread out the room.

A good 50 people had arrived and all around the room, Thor could see Laufey's 'lovers' entertaining the guests with small talk, stories, a listening ear, or refilling their glasses. All of them wore a extravagant diamond collar that matched Laufey's ring. It was their sign of ownership to the man, making them off-limit to any advances.

The women looked beautiful in their various dresses of all colors. Even the men who usually adopted a more casual style in private, wore their suits with pride and dignity. Laufey stood between one of his women and one of his men while he talked about something with two elderly men.

While he knew how to act in this setting, Thor wasn't comfortable with walking around but thankfully Loki hadn't given him a collar to show off him with. The ring on his finger spotted one big emerald at the front, shaped into a spade, with smaller ones all the way around the white gold band. His master wore a ring on his left hand.

There was no denying that the man looked dashing and fit right in with the guests. He was holding his own even against the most seasoned client.

And still, Thor didn't want to be here. The sanctuary two floors up was suddenly looking very inviting.

“You are new here.” a man in his middle fiftieths said as he came up to stand next to Thor. “What's your name?”

Thor took in the gray hair and deep lines around the man's eyes and mouth. “Thor.” he said politely, extending his hand.

The man took it. “Gray Willson. I'm the CEO of Willson & co Electronics.” he had heard of the company.

“How did you come to know the Laufey's?” Thor asked without thinking.

Gray gave him a special look. “You are so refreshing.” he then looked out over the people. “Most here have known each other for years because of the parties the Laufey's hold. I faced a scandal almost twenty years ago. If I hadn't found Laufey I wouldn't be here today. Although I'm working on paying back the loan it's taking time. But I'm not in a hurry anymore. How about you?”

Not really feeling like giving all the clues, Thor looked away from the probing look. “My family was betrayed. Loki appeared before us and offered what we needed.”

The man chuckled. “They usually do that. I think there's only five people in this room that takes out loans for gambling from them. The rest of us had some private reason or another to get involved with them. By the way, are you here on your own?”

Thor's face heated up and his fair skin betrayed him. He just wanted to fall through the floor and disappear. He wished he hadn't come down here. “Well, you see...” he held up his hand with the ring, swallowing painfully.

“Oh, you're married? Who's the lucky girl?” the man said in what sounded happy surprise.

“There's no lucky girl.” Thor mumbled as his blush reached his ears.

“I see you've met Gray Willson, Thor.” Loki said as he walked up to the pair.

“Long time no seen.” Mr. Willson bowed respectfully to Loki. “I hope everything is fine.”

Loki smiled professionally. “More than fine.” And without any warning, Loki held up his own ring for the man to see. The old eyes widen noticeably as his face grew ashen.

“That's good to hear, above all. If you'll excuse me.” Gray walked away slowly like he was going to get a new glass of refreshments. Only his glass was mostly untouched.

The pair followed the man with their eyes before Loki took the glass from his hand, spilled the content down an expensive show-case vase next to them, earning; “hey!” before he gave Thor his own glass.

“What's the big deal?” Thor growled as he didn't want to drink from the same glass as Loki or anyone here.

“You'll thank me later.” Loki said coldly before walking away, taking a new glass that was served and joined his father. Leaving Thor alone to curse his existence and looking like he wanted to leave.

What patience he might have had about staying at the party was blown away. He wasn't allowed to talk to anyone it seemed if Loki was going to act like he just did. So what was the point of him being there.

He walked toward the stairs and was ready to walk upstairs, one foot on the marble as someone else approached him. He turned around to see the blond woman from Laufey's side.

“I hope you don't leave because of Loki.” she said in a hushed tone, making sure no other would hear them. “It would be a shame for there to be any ill will between you two.”

“The man has me locked up in chains and giving sexual services whenever he wants them, and now I can't even talk to others without him scaring them away.” Thor returned just as low but with a hostile note in his voice.

She sighed before she stepped up next to him on the stairs and tugged at his arm to make him lower his head so he could hear her whisper.

“Loki didn't want to ruin your fun by warning you off people so he made us promise that we shouldn't say anything. It's not official, and it's only because we look after Laufey's archive, but that man is a sexual offender and pedophile.”

With a sharp intake of air, Thor's eyes widen significantly.

“Most clients have their background checked before accepted, but now and then there are some that fall through that doesn't show their colors until they have the financial means to pursue it. Gray Willson is one of them. His wife was blackmailing him about embezzlement from his company. Laufey gave him the money to fill the gaps so that when his wife brought the police they couldn't find anything. It was only at his first party here, Sara was still new with us and barely legal. Of course she didn't look like it and he made some comments that reached Laufey. But it was too late to go back on the contract unless Laufey wanted to lose big money for his next client.”

“What's your point?” Thor asked in a strained voice.

“My point is, don't judge Loki to harshly for wanting to protect you. He had no idea Willson would try to go after you since he normally goes for those under legal age. And Loki didn't know if Willson had spiked your drink or not.”

She kissed his cheek and patter the other before walking back to Laufey's side, taking his hand before smiling charmingly at the client.

It all left Thor feeling worn as he stood alone.

His eyes landed on Loki who was standing with his back to him, entertaining his guests with something. But at that moment, Thor couldn't help but notice the tension in his shoulders. The watchful eye and rapid attention he paid every little detail. Even if he was talking to three clients at the same time, no doubt about business, he was paying all three equal time and attention.

Right at that moment he had two options, either go up to his home and let Loki deal with his job, or he could stay.

Finally, his steps took him to Loki's side. Their eyes met briefly before a tiny smile tugged at the corner of Loki's mouth.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 9 ~

Thor moaned as he sat down in the padded chair, his back aching from the work he had just done. It was not like he was untrained. Even now, he used Loki's training room an hour a day, since he really didn't have much anything to do. And that was also after he was done with his homework that was given to him so that he could get a full education.

The people from the second floor took turns in teaching him and helping him when he needed it. He was after all a still in school, second year in University at that, but Loki hadn't given him permission to go back there, instead he had allowed homework for him and video lessons to be taken.

At first Thor had thought that it would be a disaster because he didn't think they could teach him what he needed to know. But they had come at him with advices, thoughts, scenarios, ideas, suggestions, problems, assignments, projects, and so much more that Thor felt that he was actually in school.

In the mornings he would wake up with Loki by his side, sometimes giving sexual services, other times just cuddling. Loki would mostly be gone for most of the day, sometimes two in a row, other times he could be found doing paper work in his office. And at night he would service Loki as the other pleased or wished for.

Which brought him to today.

Last night he had suffered from one of Loki's plays with bondage. His mind reminded him of the pleasure he had received at the end, but he still refused to admit to that. Then Loki had decided to rearrange his office this morning, to get rid of books and papers that he didn't need anymore, or would go into the old archive where they kept everything.

_It was_ _a hard work._ Thor had no idea that books and paper could weight  _THAT_ much. They had been six, him, Loki, and four from the second floor; and it had taken close to three hours. Three hours and one stair up to the attic that functioned as the universal archive. All their records and papers and contracts was there. To make it even more amazing was the fact that it was all in year, month, number, and name order. Even dating back to Laufey's very first year as a loan shark, everything was in order.

That was why Thor was suffering from a back ache right at this moment. Although he prided himself in being in shape, he had used muscles that he didn't know he had. If he could just sit here till it stopped hurting then it would be heaven.

“Taking a break?” Loki asked as he came into the room, his sleeves still rolled up and the top button open. Despite that, the man still looked professional with only one strand of hair falling out of place.

“Yeah, don't expect me to do anything today because I'm not moving for at least another two-three hours.” Thor opened his eyes and added, “Master.”

It was sink or fall in Thor's mind, because he knew his tone wasn't respectful and he would go back to  _that_ room again. But at the moment he didn't care. His back hurt too much.

Loki looked like he was considering some kind of punishment for this insubordination, but at the last moment his lips twisted into a smile. “It's completely different to be working than doing school.” the older man walked Thor with a sly smile, getting a drink from the pitcher of water by the window. “I've been doing this for so long, even as a little kid I would help organizing the archive.”

“Does it hurt this much every time?”

“No, you get used to it. When you have to keep the pace between flights, get paper work done, and entertain at the same time; this seems like a vacation.” Taking a sip from the rooms warm water, Loki turned to look at Thor. “It might seem easy to be a loan shark, but it's a lot more work than you might think. Contacting the clients and having them sign the contract is the easy part.”

“How so?”

“Do you think money grows on trees? No, first you have to secure the background, make conditions that suits your client and you. It's a business of course, you need to be careful that your client can pay you back before you go into debt yourself. Then you have to make sure you actually have the money to legally transfer them into your clients hands, there are legal documents, clauses, contracts to be written. Then you have to contact the bank and make arrangements with them, and if you are a “legal” business, then you will have to pay taxes.”

“You are a legal loan business?”

Loki's eyebrow went up. “Yes, because we don't like hiring goons to do our work. Then you normally have to contact your client and have several meetings with them depending on how much they need. Last, you need to make sure all paper work is in order, take care of any eventual objects that you might stumble on regarding the money, and only then can you have the contract signed. Then there's situations where you have to travel across the time zone and adjust your schedule to them and make everything ready earlier, and talk to another bank in a language that you might not be familiar with. English might be one of the universal languages but it doesn't guarantee that everyone will understand you.”

“Wow.” Thor's head was reeling from all the details. “It sounds... a lot?”

“You better believe it. Those documents are we moved today was only for the past six months. And this year has been slow because we haven't taken on many new clients.”

“So... you do this...?”

The dark haired man smirked at the look on Thor's face. “Twice every year normally.”

Despite the pain that kept him seated, Thor felt the impulse to stand up, to face the man equally as his thoughts was racing.

“But... that wasn't the case with my parents. You just appeared out of nowhere and offered us money.” Thor's eyes grew dark. “From the looks of it you were already prepared. And you asked for me like it already had been decided. Why?”

With a leveled look in the green eyes, Loki sipped at the water before rolling it around inside the glass in front of him, looking like he was considering his answer.

“Answer me.” Thor demanded as he struggled to stand up, his back screaming in protest until he thought his back would fold itself.

“Because you are special.”

Azure eyes blinked. “Huh?” The shape of the loan shark walked up to stand next to him, control emanating from his body. A pale hand reached out and took hold of Thor's head before their faces were brought close together, lips whispering against the young man's ear.

“You are special.”

Loki let go of Thor and walked away, leaving the room without a single more word could be said.

For the first time, Thor's heart was scared, but for totally different reasons than what he had been before. He didn't dare to look around, because if he did and anyone was standing there...

They would be able to see his heart beating.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 10 ~

The sound of wood creaking was muffled by soft moaning as the door to the playroom opened, letting in light from the world outside.

The older man, dressed in slacks and a white shirt, stood in the doorway, waiting. “I'll be gone until tomorrow so be sure to behave.” and Loki walked out of sight, leaving the door open.

In the darkness of the playroom, only a dim light illuminated Thor as he got up on his knees and hands. His breath coming in short gasps as the sweat of his body made him feel sticky and dirty. Beneath him lay the evidence of his shame, his humiliation that he wanted to wipe clean.

How many times had he felt despair over his own body's reaction to the restraining stimulant his master gave him. He never wanted it, nor even wanted to admit what it did to him. How could he find pleasure in something like this?

Picking himself up from the floor, Thor walked out, leaving the door open to weather out the smell of sweat and bodily fluids as he took a bath.

His lower body pulsed almost painfully as he submerged into the warm water. His hand rose up from the water, parting it and letting it drain down his arm by gravity. The muscles in his arm flexed when he turned his hand, making drops of water drip from his finger tips.

“Why...?” he muttered to himself. Why was was he unable to fight Loki's dominance? If he compared them then he was stronger and bigger. Even with the blackmail over his head he should be able to top the older man. So why hadn't he?

Why, even when he fought with all his spirit until the end, did he always end up as a submissive? There should be so many ways he could overpower Loki without putting his parents in danger. He really should be able to do it. So why? Why did he always succumb under Loki's hands?

Though Loki had a taste for some rough plays, he never went over the line and always made sure Thor was able to take it. All while testing his borders. At times Thor was stunned by what his body could take, unable to even think how his body found pleasure in the restraining and almost painful act.

'But that's Loki's specialty right?' he asked himself. 'To keep control firmly so it never became painful.'

Unable to handle the thought, Thor ducked his head under the water and tried to let it wash away all his rising insecurities and fears.

 

* * *

 

Much like many other days and weeks, Thor went about in his 'prison' and did his routine. It all felt so familiar and natural that is was threatening to awaken his thoughts. Thoughts that only gave him questions he didn't want to answer.

Eating with the others on the second floor was like an automatic task before he retreated to bed in an attempt to escape from his restlessness.

The dark hours passed by and he woke up feeling like he hadn't slept at all. The other side of the bed was still cold and unused.

It felt lonely.

This morning Thor laid in bed, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to escape reality that left a bad taste in his mouth and gut.

A hand on his shoulder drew him from the dreamless sleep, forcing him to look up at the green eyes of his master.

Thor opened his mouth to say something... anything, but came out blank. His lifeless blue eyes only stared at the other as his master drew closer for a kiss. Talented lips danced over his for a brief moment, drawing out a moan before pulling back with a smirk.

It didn't take long for the other man to strip his clothes and crawl into bed with him. With ease and familiarity, pale hands traveled over Thor's body, enforcing the dead feeling inside him.

“What's the matter?” Loki asked as he trailed kisses down Thor's neck. “You are being very docile today.” His finger's playing with Thor's backside.

Feeling the muscles working under his hands, Thor couldn't stop his wish from leaving his lips. “Please let me go.”

The admission paused Loki for a moment before he pulled back to get a better look. “You know it's not in your contract.”

“Please.” whispered Thor in a voice that bordered on a broken plea.

The silence was almost like another entity with them, folding itself around them and giving them time and space to think.

Without warning, Loki rolled over and took Thor with him. He forced the other man to straddle his lap, making the round buttocks rub against his shaft. It didn't take much for him to guide and enter Thor for the first time with his own body. Although saliva was a poor replacement for lubricate, it was enough to ease the way and lessen the pain.

Blond hair spilled forward as Thor's body twitched and clamped around the flesh inside him. Maybe it was because of his experience with Loki's toys or something else, but it wasn't painful at all.

They moved in jerky moves for a few minutes before the climax hit them. Thor leaned down and came to rest breathless on top of Loki's chest. Nothing was said between them and nothing was done as their breath became steady and they just lay there in silence.

“Go.”

Not sure he had heard the word, Thor looked up and at Loki's passive face. Green eyes stared up at the ceiling.

“If you want to leave then go.” Loki's voice didn't betray anything. “Before I change my mind.”

Thor wasn't sure if this was part of the games the man played with him. If he acted on it would he be punished later? But as the seconds ticked by, Loki didn't move a muscle, neither did he look at Thor.

Tentative he pulled away, got dressed without a word and just walked toward the door.

His heart was beating rapidly, ready for Loki to come after him and say that he had changed his mind or something. That he would take him to the playroom once more. Let him taste the humiliation he had suffered ever since he came here.

But even as he walked down the stairs to the second and first floor, Loki didn't come after him. The front door closed behind him and there was no alarm going off to warn about him leaving. Before he even stepped away from the massive doors, Thor looked up at the facade and the many windows. Not a sign of anyone watching him.

He looked over the yard and at the freedom that seemed to be beacon at him. The outside looked different compared to when he came here, so many weeks he had spent here and still it felt like a life time. Even if time seemed to stand still in there, it didn't on the outside.

Once his foot took the first step to cross the yard, he couldn't stop.

Without looking back over his shoulder again, Thor continued to walk as the road lead him away from the house. He walked and walked, didn't stop even after the mansion was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

When he heard the front door echoing up through the house, Loki still hadn't moved.

He stared up at the ceiling like it could give him the answer he needed, only for it to remain obnoxiously silent.

With limbs feeling heavy as lead, he pulled one arm over his eyes, letting its weight isolate him from the world.

But it couldn't stop the burning tear from running down his face.

 

* * *

 

By the time he finally had reached his destination, night had already started to fall and the street lights had been lit. The house looked just the same as it always did, with the exception of a few small changes. However, it played to his memory like a fiddle.

Though, as he saw his parents through the window to the living room, the distance to the door felt abnormally long. This was where he had run up and down all his childhood and most of his life. So why did it feel so alien now?

Once he reached the door he reached up to know, but hesitated for a second, not sure if this was a good idea before he brushed the thought aside and let his knuckles hit the door.

It didn't take long before the door opened and he stood face to face with his mother.

Her starstruck eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Her hands came up for a moment to shield her mouth before she let out a strained but happy, “Oh my God... Thor. You are home.” her arms embraced her son as she couldn't hold back the sob. “Thank God you are home.”

Even as his father joined them and his face betrayed how happy he was to have his son back, Thor couldn't suppress the slight feeling that something was wrong.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 11 ~

After returning home, Thor felt that life felt strange. Almost like he expected to see shadows from his experience in the Laufeyson house all around him. Or maybe it was that no one really knew.

His parents had been so happy to have him home that they smothered him with affection and love. His friends, asked where he had been, but got no answer other than he had been on an extended field study. School too was almost like he hadn't missed anything. In fact, he was ahead of the others.

Thankfully, the money from Loki had helped his father not only build a new corporation, pay off his old debts, but also squash those who betrayed him. His old company hadn't been able to survive on its own and were eventually merged with Odin's new company to save the jobs of those who had fallen victim to the traitors.

Other people shouldn't pay for his mistake. But the old man would never make the same mistake twice.

So much had happened and he didn't feel the same. But his previous life hadn't.

Nevertheless, he was more sensitive toward touches. He never thought about how touchy-feely his friends were, and it unnerved him because he expected to feel those touches again. Firm and assertive, with a hint of gentleness that captivated him and turned him into someone he wasn't.

He was free, but at the same time he didn't feel free.

It was like this on a day after school when he got a visit from an unexpected person.

 

* * *

 

Still keeping ahead in class, Thor left early so that he could be alone and think. To sort out his feelings.

“Hello, boy. Got a minute?” Laufey said cheerfully as he raised his hand in greeting.

Knowing that it wouldn't make any difference if he fought this man verbally because he would lose, Thor just stood where he was. “I'm not going back.”

“Relax.” Laufey took out a cigaret and lit it. “I'm not here to drag you back for breaking a contract. You are much too important to my son to be able to do that.”

The words didn't want to connect in his mind with the image of Loki he had. “I'm not important to that man. I'm just a toy.” he finished with shame.

“Don't sell yourself short.” the man took a drag. “Loki won't say it but you are far more important than you realize. So special in fact that he emptied his own bank account and made a loan with me for the money he gave to your parents.”

Thor blinked. “What?”

“Did you never think it strange?” Laufey were truly amused by the naivety shown. “He showed up with double the amount of money needed to get you out of debt. Your original debt wasn't small by any means, and getting the double of that is not something a normal person can do. Not even one within this business.” he took another taste of the tobacco. “But that's beside the points. What I'm really here for is to set something straight with you.” another drag of air and smoke. “Loki... he can't help how he acts toward those he love. It's no excuse by any means but in my opinion I think he was very gentle with you. You see..... my father was an ass. Plain and simple. Fucker got off on other people's pain. I didn't want anything to do with him so I left and made my own way in life. I even went so far as to change my last name so it couldn't be traced back to him. Bastard dead now so it doesn't matter but it was the best choice of my life. But you know what they say.... ' _the apple doesn't fall far from the tree_ '. I hate to admit it but maybe there's some truth in it. Both me and Loki... we both like the rougher kind of love. Still, I wanted him to grow up normally. Especially after his mother passed away. He had so many mothers and fathers that he couldn't be happier. He was never alone. We never missed anything. He didn't grow up spoiled like you would think because we taught him right and wrong.”

The older man took a breath from his almost forgotten cigarette. “But there's only so much we could teach him when it comes to love. We are not a normal family. All my partners are people who has been sold for money. There's no way we could teach him how one-on-one relationship works. That's when he brought home a girlfriend. We were happy of course. They seemed in love and everything was perfect. But their relationship wasn't perfect. It was much later that we learned it was an abusive one. She would hit him. And then she would be so sorry. Saying she didn't mean to and that it was only because she loved him so much. By the time we realized, two years had gone by. We got a restraining order on her, I even paid off her parents to keep her away. But the damage she had done was already there. You see...” he took one last breath before crushing the cigarette under his heel. “In Loki's mind, love and hurt goes hand in hand. We tried to undo some of the damage, on some levels he knew it wasn't the right thing, but the lasting impression she left was that unless you dominate your partner, they will never know how much you love them.”

“That's just crazy.” Thor whispered.

“I know.” Laufey sighed sadly. “Loki is now in his middle 30s and he has come a long way from where he was. But his way of showing love will always be different from others. He won't kick you in the gut or skin you alive, but you have experienced his conclusion.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Thor asked carefully, his mind full of new information he tried to make sense off. “He let me go on his own.”

“I just don't want you to hate Loki. Most people have a reason behind why they act like they do. No one can escape that. What you do now is up to you. I can't tell you what yo do. No one can. But know that our doors will always be open for you. Loki may be awkward with how he shows his emotions, but his heart is in the right place.”

The man turned around and walked over to his car which were parked not far away.

“Can I ask you a question?” Thor called after him.

Laufey turned around and waited patiently.

“Your lovers... why do you keep them like you do?” a blush stained Thor's face. It felt so hot it was almost burning.

“Would you believe me if I said I loved them?” he saw the hesitate look on Thor's face and smirked. “It's because I don't want them to go through what I had to.”

Finally, Laufey walked away and jumped into his car just in time for someone to jump on Thor's back. “What are you doing?” Fandral asked curiously. “Who was that?”

“Don't tell me it was one of those freaks? Did he give you his number?” Sif said with narrowed eyes as she came up behind with Hogun and Volstagg.

“No. It was just the father of a friend.”

“Who? Is it a girl?” Fandral linked his arm around Thor's shoulder like they were the best of buddies. “Introduce us.”

“It's a guy. He's been... sick. His father came to tell that he's getting better.”

“Couldn't they have called?” Volstagg asked as he pulled at his growing beard which reached just below his jaw.

“He was in the area.” Thor said lamely, hoping the others would let it go.

Thankfully they did. They started to talk about their latest objects of obsession, something Thor couldn't keep track off. His mind was bugged by what he had been told and it bothered him for some unreasonable thing.

_No. I've made my choice. I'm not going back._

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 12 ~

If sunlight was a sound then it would be this. The clouds made a poor attempt in hiding the radiating globe. Even the wind seemed to ride on the rays that illuminated Loki's face as he stared out the window on the plane he was currently on. The sound of the sun soothed his heart as it beat slowly in his chest, pumping blood to keep him alive another day. Another day and another night.

Even though his life held little joy at the moment, he carried on his duty to the company, and to pay off his own debt. His suitcase lay on the seat next to him, a few papers in his lap that couldn't keep his attention even for a minute.

Jade colored eyes stared through the light like it was lifting him into the air, enchanting him through his sorrow. His memories plaguing him.

 

* * *

 

“ _I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to hit you so hard, but it's only because I love you so much.”_

_Loki looked up from his position on the floor at the hand that had struck him. His mind trying to make up what had happened. Was it bad? Was it right?_

_The teenage girl bent down and kissed Loki's lips, brushing against the cut in the corner of his mouth where her ring had cut him. “I'm really sorry, baby. Please don't hate me. I couldn't live without you. I love you.”_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close, whispering words of love._

“ _It's okay.” his lips moved slightly painfully. “I love you too.”_

 

* * *

 

_The phone vibrated on the table top without being noticed. The coffee in front of him was no longer warm and barely touched, the cinema bun next to it only sported two bites before it was ignored. He could hear the sound of people around him chatting, the cheerful waitress flirting with a regular. The group of teens skipping school and the business man reading the news papers._

_By all standards it was a fine day, but not to Loki it wasn't. His father's words echoed in his head._

“ _What she did was wrong.”_

_'I love you, baby.' he looked over his shoulder as he heard her voice._

_Had their relationship been nothing but wrong? What was right and what was wrong? How do you love someone? How do you care for someone? How to you treasure someone? How do you show someone you love them?_

_He heaved a heavy sigh from his chest as he glanced out at the ignorant people walking by, no one knowing what was going through his mind._

_When he heard the chef cut something behind the counter did he look up and over at the elder man, but it was not his skills that kept his attention, it was the butcher knife._

“ _Maybe I should end it?” whispered Loki to himself, so quietly that he as well could have thought it._

 

* * *

 

_Two of his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so tired. So tired._

_Even after 7 years of 'moving' on as everyone said, he was tired. Tired of living. Tired of life. Tired of all the useless things. At 26 he no longer had any will to live. The thought of driving his car off a cliff or bridge sounded like the best idea of his life. Or maybe he could drive in front of an 18 wheeler._

_Almost like someone heard his thoughts, the sun decided to move through the clouds. It stung the corner of his eye for a moment, but he couldn't resist looking at it. And there... on the other side of the road, almost like the answer to his prayers, he thought he caught a glimpse of something divine through the back window of the car driving by him._

_Without realizing it, his mind memorized the plate number, but not knowing what he should do as he suddenly felt so much more alive than he had in years. By the time the thought of following the other car hit him it was already long gone._

 

 

_Loki walked from the hotel, in his briefcase a new contract that had taken close to a year finishing. The client an old friend of the family, so the numbers and details had taken a long time to finish, but now that it was done he felt a light sense of satisfaction._

“ _Maybe I should go take a coffee?” he asked himself with a smirk._

_However fate had other thoughts, as he rounded the corner, he came face to face with the same car from that day. His eyes read the plate, matching it to his memory and it was enough to make his heart skip a beat._

_Like he was watching a movie, the door to the building opened and out came a beautiful woman with a teenage son at her side. The sight of the short blond hair made his heart stop dead in its track and time stopped mattering._

_The boy who couldn't be more than 14-15 years old was so captivating that Loki didn't realize he was staring. Memorizing every little detail of that moment._

 

* * *

 

“ _Thor Odinson. 14 years old.” Loki read out to himself from his private computer in his home. It had taken little to some minor work to get all the details on the family who owned that car, but now it was worth it as he stared at the photo of the son._

_He knew it was wrong on so many levels. He didn't even like kids. Teenagers was just one step away from being brats and he wasn't sure if that was worse or better._

“ _Please grow up soon.” his fingers trailed tenderly over the screen._

 

* * *

 

“ _Is it true?” his voice asked over the phone. His whole body was shaking as he heard the news. Top secret news that not even everyone involved knew about yet. “I see. Thank you for your work. A bonus will be wired to your account.” his thumb swept over the small screen and ended the call._

_His mind was working as fast as it could. From the day he found the Odinson family, Thor more precise, he had kept a close watch on them in case he could do something. And now finally, they were in danger of personal bankruptcy._

_Loki bit the corner of his phone before he typed information into his computer and opened his account. Without stopping he pulled up a new document and began to type out terms and conditions before a thought hit him. He deleted the last clause and re-wrote it before he speed dialed his father._

_If his plan went through and Thor became his, then he had little doubt that the young man would hate him, but he was willing to take it. As long as he could finally hold his salvation in his arms, he himself wouldn't matter. Thor was the thread keeping him alive after all._

 

* * *

 

The warmth became too much and made him look away into the shadows of the plane, breaking through his memories.

One of the flight attendants walked by to make sure everything was all right before continuing on her way.

Frustrated with himself and his lack of control, Loki brushed his hand through his hair, messing up his normally prim appearance. “Maybe I was wrong after all.” he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against his head rest. “Why am I even alive?”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~ Chapter 13 ~

'Wake up sleepy head.' Loki whispered.

Thor sat straight up in bed. So sure he had heard Loki that his mind couldn't keep up with the rest of his body. But when he looked around he realized that he was alone in his normal room. Of course he would be alone, it had been nearly one year since he came back home.

One year since he saw the man who turned his world upside down.

And he had yet to forget him.

Getting out of his bed, Thor stretched his limbs before walking over to the window and opened the blinds for the sun. The light hit his body, brightening the color of his gray boxers as he stared out at the world outside. But for some reason... life seemed dull.

With a glance toward his wall clock, he knew he had to get ready for his part-time job.

 

* * *

 

Loki woke up like someone was pushing a boost button. Slowly he opened his eyes and faced the world once more. His hand brushed across the king-sized bed only to come into contact with cold sheets.

He knew it was foolish to still hold onto a dream that he had let go off. But what could he do?

His world was so lonely.

Getting up he put on the slacks from the day before and a shirt. Letting the upper buttons remain open he walked down to the second level where his family, and breakfast, waited for him.

Laufey looked up at his son and felt a twinge in his heart. “Good morning.” he greeted with a smile. The others followed suit as they brought the last of the food to the table. The woman with short, curly blond hair gave Laufey's cheek a kiss before taking her place at the table.

The last to the table was one of them men who patted Laufey on the back before letting his fingers trail over the older man's neck as he moved around the loan shark.

Breakfast, like always, was the usual routine. Small talk about the day and the sound of eating.

“I hope you haven't forgotten, son.” Laufey said cryptically. “About today.”

“No I haven't, father.” Loki answered as he finished off his toast. “I've cleared up my schedule so there's no worry.” He picked up his cup of steaming coffee.

The man nodded his head approvingly. “It's an important event that I hope will open up new contacts for us. We will all be there.” He smiled at his partners who returned it. “I, for myself, can't help but look forward to showing off our newest edition.” Laufey's eyes turned toward one of the younger women who was showing a baby bump. The man next to her looked pleased as he put an arm around the pregnant woman.

It was a mutual agreement among them all, and no, Laufey was not the father. The only woman he ever wanted to have children with had died and left him with Loki. That was all he needed. But he held nothing against those of his partners who wanted children of their own, as long as they asked for permission first. Even if he was a forgiving and generous master, he would not forgive backstabbing and secrets. With one of his female companions past her fertile years, and one sterile after an accident before she came into his home, there were still those who felt the longing for children among them to pamper and spoil.

This meant Loki would officially have a younger sibling, Laufey would be the father in the eyes of the world while the biological father was written on the papers with all the rights. This was to protect the child from anyone who sought to harm their family. Going against Laufey was something very few had the guts to do. But there were always a few brave ones out there.

“We all look forward to it.” the eldest woman among them said with a big smile.

 

* * *

 

Whatever expectations Loki had had about the party was a major disappointment. It was just like any other gatherings, only bigger in number. Unless you knew who to aim for you would never be able to form the right connections. Even with his father's help and the help of his parents, they had only managed to charm a small part of the guests.

To be honest it was more tedious than anything else.

He glanced at his father who stood chatting with an old acquaintance. He then glanced at the table of selectable delicacies and found none that suited him. The only thing that fell into his taste for the evening was the glass of Gin currently in his hand. But he couldn't drink himself senseless so anything but sipping from it was out of the question.

A face came into his view that he didn't know. They exchanged words that was so rehearsed that Loki felt he wasn't saying anything. The same every day and every month. There really wasn't anything in his life worth anything anymore.

Loki sighed deeply from his chest and out his nose while closing his eyes when a sudden bump and exclamation forced him to open his eyes.

“I'm sorr-” the words died on the waiters tongue as blue eyes met haunting green eyes. Thor swallowed as he stood face to face with the man he never wanted to see again.

Loki's face betrayed the surprise he was feeling and had it not been for the wet feeling on his chest then he would have continued to stare into Thor's eyes. When his eyes looked down he saw a rather large stain on his suit of what smelled and looked like red wine.

Thor's eyes followed Loki's and came to rest on the mess he had made and silently cursed in his head.

“Odinson.” a voice called. “What have you done?”

They both looked up to see a portly man running up to them. “I'm deeply sorry for this, mr. Laufeyson. I will make sure this waiter pay for your suit.”

People around them began to whisper and Thor just wanted to sink through the floor.

“That's all right. It was my fault for not looking where I was stepping. No need to punish him since he's still young. He will learn from his mistakes.” Loki said with a charming smile. “But he could help me find a restroom where I could freshen up.” he offered as he looked at Thor with a smile.

“Of course.” the portly man bowed. “Show the way. The west wing. Quickly.” the man ordered Thor who had no other choice but to do what he was being told. As they turned to leave, the man went to apologize to Laufey.

Thor lead Loki through the corridors until they reached a large, expensive restroom for the owners only. To avoid looking at the man who still tormented his life, Thor went to the sink and started the water, checking to make sure it was warm enough. “Please take off your suit.”

A warm body came up against Thor's back and his breath hitched in his throat as long arms and elegant hands that could wring any reaction out of him captured him by resting on the sink table. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest. So loud in fact that he knew the other man could hear it.

“I missed you.” Loki's hot breath whispered against Thor's ear.

“I didn't miss you.” Thor tried to sound sincere but his voice betrayed him. Was he scared? Fearful? Angry?

“Liar.” Loki began to nibble on his ear. “You've become more beautiful since you left.”

“Let me go.” Thor pleaded. He didn't like what was happening. There was a warm ball of yarn in his stomach which seemed to unravel.

“And why should I do that?” Loki pressed closer to Thor, letting him know just how hard he was from their encounter. “When I want you so much.”

“I-” Thor gasped. ”I don't want you!”

“Once more you are a liar.” Thor cooed, rocking his hips against Thor's backside. The action made the other man lower his face so that he could hide while his body shuddered. “I think you miss the time we had together.”

“No.” Thor tried.

“You liked being dominated.

“No.” _It wasn't so._

“Since you insist on lying I think I should show you instead of talking.”

“No-”

Loki turned Thor's head with one hand and closed his lips around those lying ones with a heated kiss. He whole presence captured the moment and made it impossible for Thor to escape.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 14 ~

Thor unwittingly moaned into the kiss as Loki's demanding tongue guided him until all he could do was submit to it. Loki ended the kiss long enough to take a quick breath before he resumed the assault. Thor's hand came up in a feeble attempt to stop the older man but he just held onto Loki's arm lightly as his mind was swept away.

Meanwhile, Loki's free hand came up to rest on Thor's abs. The contact sent a pulse of something through Thor that he didn't want to name. Loki inched his hand up until he felt the hard nub of the others nipple under his fingers, and pressed on it through the fabric. Thor's hips pressed back against Loki's groin. If he were either doing it by choice or trying to escape, he was creating more fire between them.

When the kiss finally ended they were both breathing hard, but Loki refused to let it end there. His fingers became busy with Thor's vest.

“No.” Thor tried to protest. The only response he got was Loki biting his shoulder. Hard through the fabric.

What happened next would forever be blurry in Thor's mind because by the time he realized it, his arms were locked by his vest in front of him. The slight chuckle drew Thor to look in the mirror in front of him, his whole situation staring back at him.

“You look so adorable with that stunned look on your face.” Loki whispered. “Now be careful so you don't ruin it. Wouldn't want to tell your boss how it happened.”

“No. Stop.” Thor tried to fight off Loki's hands which were making fast work of his shirt and pushed it open so that his hands could ravish Thor's chest. Trapped between the sink and the other man Thor tried to think of a way to escape.

But other than giving his former master a black eye, he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't raise questions once he got out. He didn't want to admit to being sold to this man. His parents didn't want to let the public know they sold their son for money. And most of all, Thor didn't want anyone to know what had happened between them. Never. Ever.

“Your mind is drifting.” Loki scolded. “I see your freedom has made you more daring.” His right hand went down and cupped the front of Thor's groin. “But just as responsive.”

The realization that he was semi-hard didn't prevent the groan from leaving his lips, neither did it stop the mortification of his body's betrayal.

Loki's palm rubbed against the fabric and made fast work of the button before his fingertips caught the zipper and pulled it slowly down. “Look into the mirror.”

Blue eyes looked up and into the flushed face mirrored in the reflection. Thor's hands were flat against the sink to keep him steady as he felt the other man reach into his trousers. His blush intensified but so did also the pleasure as cold fingers wrapped around his flesh and brought it out.

Giving it a hard pump, Loki leaned against Thor's back, hiding his expression except for his eyes which were also looking into the mirror.

“You've grown taller.” he stated more than said. “While you still look young you can no longer be called a boy.” His thumb brushed against the head. “I've waited so long for you.” Loki's free hand pushed down Thor's trousers and underwear some more so that he had better access. “You truly are perfect. And all mine.” After a few mismatched strokes, Loki finally managed to match his hand to his hips. “Do you remember?” he licked his lips. “How it felt to be filled by me?”

His body betrayed him once more with a powerful twitch which rocked his whole body. “No.” Thor shook his head.

“Liar.” Loki chuckled.

Suddenly fingers pushed into Thor's mouth, his teeth barely biting down when his shaft was gripped tighter in warning. “Bite and you will be punished. Now, suck!”

Complying with the command, Thor's mouth and tongue worked the fingers until Loki was happy enough with it. The fingers sneaked between them until they teased, and entered Thor.

Unable to keep himself under control anymore, Thor groaned loudly as he lowered his eyes and braced himself against the mirror with his bound hands. With each thrust of the fingers, with each stroke of that hand, his mind was slipping away further and further until all he could feel and think about was the present pleasure.

Once Thor felt his release come rushing at him, he was sure the other man would do something to keep him from coming. Torture him longer and do unspeakable things to him. That's why when his orgasm hit him, he was not prepared and it took his breath away.

Wave after wave came over him until he was not sure if he was still standing or lying on the floor. It was only when he started to come back down that he realized that he was being held. Loki's face buried against his shoulder and the hot breath heated his shirt.

He couldn't believe what had happened. Just as it felt like a dirty secret, his body hummed in satisfaction. “Why are you doing this?” He didn't expect an answer. Or an answer he could accept.

“Would you believe me if I told you... that I love you?”

A small part of Thor's heart warmed at the words but he couldn't believe the declaration. “No.” he whispered.

Loki sighed with a heavy heart. “Thought so.” The older man let go and stared at Thor's reflection and back for a moment before he turned away, took off his jacket and folded it over his arm before he held it in front. “But it's still the truth.”

Thor didn't even look up when the door closed behind his tormentor.

Why did he have to met that man?

 

* * *

 

The next week Loki was going through a contract to make sure everything was in order so that his client, which were in front of him, could sign it. Finding that after his recent little rendezvous with Thor he was absentminded and zoned out sometimes.

Once happy with the conditions, he had the middle aged man sign it just in time as the door opened and let in a long blond haired girl, looking barely legal but with a playful glimmer in her blue eyes.

“Just in time, dear.” The man said, holding his arm out for the girl to come closer. “Mr. Loki, I want to introduce my daughter to you. She's staying with me this year and since we will be seeing each other more the coming months I thought it would be best if you met.”

Loki nodded politely. “It's a pleasure. My name is Loki Laufeyson.”

“Sigyn Martins.” the girl presented herself with proper manners and elegance despite being dressed in a simple white dress. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, it's fine. I have another appointment and need to leave.” Loki stood up and gathered his things. “It was nice meeting you. Good day.” he bowed to them before leaving the mansion.

Watching him go, the man turned to his daughter. “What do you think?”

She looked thoughtful for a moment before a smile graced her slim lips. “I like him.”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter 15 ~

The bed cover rustled as Thor turned around in his bed. His hand pulled up the fabric as he snuggled deeper into his pillow. His mouth open slightly and droll ran down his chin without him knowing. His dream had him captured, making him relive his latest encounter with Loki. Twisting it into an erotic dream with unbearable pleasure under those hard hands.

Turning once more in bed, Thor moaned as he shifted slightly. His feet dragging over the bed like he was trying to do something. Be it get away or closer, his thighs rubbed against each other, stimulating his morning wood even more before he woke up. There was no huge twitch or jerk as he opened his eyes. Nothing earthshaking that would set him into denial despite what his dream had shown him.

Rolling onto his back, Thor let one hand rest on his forehead as he sighed. Why had he dreamed of that? Why that of all things? Why couldn't he be normal?

Feeling his body not calming down and his dick only asking for more attention, Thor gave in and took himself in hand and stroked. Unbidden, the few memories he still had from his dream came back to him and taunted him. He tried to think about something else. Something normal. But his thoughts quickly returned back to his dream.

He licked his lips while he panted as the end came closer until his hand squeezed out long ribbons with a strangled whimper. He kept his eyes wide open so that he wouldn't see the piercing green eyes in his mind, watching him as he came.

However, they remained clear in his mind. Staring at him from over his shoulder, into the mirror and straight at him. Watching his every move just like they had done when he was bound to the man by money.

His throat felt raw, forcing him to swallow as the aftermath of his release lingered. For some strange reason his chest felt warm and ached.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for inviting me, mr Loki.” Sigyn said sweetly with a smile. Her light purple dress clung to her curves and showed it off.

Loki turned to the woman with a polite face. “Please, call me just 'Loki'. Adding mr makes me feel older than I am.”

“Then,” she took a step closer. “Loki,” her lips turned up in the corners. “call me Sigyn.”

Nodding his head, Loki swept his eyes around the area and noted that all guests were being entertained in some way or another. His father by the divas with a partner on either side. Without him really paying attention, Sigyn took two new glasses of champagne flutes and offered him one.

Loki took it before putting down his empty flute. Sigyn held out her glass and waited until Loki clicked theirs together and then sipped of the alcohol.

“Why don't you show me around? Give me a quick tour of your home?”

 

 

* * *

 

Thor's shoes stepped on the peddles on the road as he made his way up toward the magnificent house.

What he was doing back here he wasn't sure because he had promised himself to never return here again. Not for anything or anyone.

But looking up at the Laufeyson's house he couldn't really find it in himself to turn around. Something inside him wanted, needed, craved something.

He didn't know what he was looking for. Maybe an answer to his confused feelings. An answer to why he never really fought back against everything his master made him go through. For seeing the loan shark as human? An answer to his own nature?

Something that could help him move on with his normal life because right now.... he would forever be caught in Loki's grip.

Seeing all the extra cars on the drive way told him that there was a party of some kind at the moment. Since the number of cars were few he guessed it was a private thing, and they would be in the back garden and around the parlor.

No one would be at the front of the house, and if he sneaked in through the front doors he would be able to sneak inside unnoticed.

Following his plan, Thor's steps took him up to the doors that he never thought he would see again. Pushing the door handle down slowly, he managed to open it without any of the creaks that normally came when it was treated roughly. The inside didn't look any different and once he closed the door behind himself, Thor walked toward the stair case and ascended it to the second floor where he saw the dinning table that he had sat at and shared meals with the other partners. The friendly and warm feeling returned to him as he suddenly noticed the baby table with folded baby blankets and toys in the corner.

'What have I missed?'

Continuing on up to the third floor, Loki's floor, Thor felt his steps become heavier until he was standing at the top. Taking in the world that had been his hell. A clump of ice settled in his throat as he looked at the door he had been cuffed to the first day. The door to the playroom. The bedroom door which was closed. The same couch and furniture. Even the same curtains.

Nothing had changed. Nothing at all.

 

* * *

 

Loki walked out into the garden with Sigyn close behind. When she had asked for a tour he had given her the fast explanation that the second and third floor was private and that she had seen most of the first floor on her own. All the while keeping a polite appearance.

But it still hadn't been enough to get away from her. So he had brought her deeper into the garden.

Looking around he remembered the time when he had brought Thor here. He hadn't wanted his little pet to become a recluse on his floor, and thought the beauty of the garden would cheer the young man up. Since the garden was the project of most of his parents it was well kept and coordinated. In the end, Thor had looked so handsome that he couldn't keep his hands to himself. It had been one of the first times they made love outside.

'What am I thinking?' Loki sighed. 'It wasn't love making to him no doubt.'

So devoured by his thoughts, Loki missed when Sigyn came up close behind him. So close in fact that her body pressed against him.

“What are you thinking about Loki? It's not nice to ignore current company.” she said in a low voice. “Or am I so boring that I put you to sleep?”

“Of course not.” Loki cursed in his head. “You are neither boring nor easy to ignore.” Somehow he made the last bit sound like a big compliment which caused Sigyn to smile.

“Then what do you say...” she moved so that she stood right in front of the older man. “if we move on to more interesting things?” Barely had her words left her lips before they covered Loki's.

 

 

* * *

 

Thor's chest hurt painfully as he watched the pair in the garden kiss. His hand came up to clutch at his heart before he turned away, not able to handle it for much longer.

Tears burned at the corner of his eyes and it really felt like his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter 16 ~

Surprise caused Loki to stand still for a moment before his mind clicked into motion again. While Sigyn tried to make the most of the kiss to turn it into a seduction, Loki felt his heart harden into ice.

Gently so that he didn't spill on her dress, because it would be rude to a client's daughter, he pushed her back while taking a step back. Her flushed cheeks would have charmed her to any other man.

“I believe this is the end of our acquaintance.”

“Why?” Sigyn asked in a slightly harder voice. “Don't you find me attractive? Am I not pleasing to look at?”

“You are a beautiful young woman.” Loki said with every bit of professional skills he had. “But unfortunately that's not enough to win my heart.”

“Give me time.” Sigyn pleaded. “I can be anything you want me to.”

“Unfortunately,” Loki shook his head slightly. “It's not possible for you to be what I want.”

Tears appeared in Sigyn's eyes at being rejected.

“From now on, I would like my relationship with you and your father to remain professional. Whatever you two wanted to gain by getting close to me will never happen.” he stepped back, turned and began to walk away before he suddenly stopped and looked at the crying woman. “I would hate this incident to ruin our contract as the...” he pretended to search for the words. “consequences for your family would be most unfortunate. So please... refrain from mentioning anything of what just happened to _anyone_.” And without bowing or polite nod, he walked back to the house, leaving Sigyn alone in the garden.

Sighing subtly, Loki walked by one of his parents and whispered that he would be back shortly before heading toward the staircase.

He wanted to be alone.

Not even thinking as he walked up to the third floor he was unprepared to see Thor standing there in the middle of the room.

“What are you doing here?” despite sounding calm, Loki's heart was beating faster.

“I don't know. Something.” Thor answered. “Ever since you enter my life everything's been weird. You made me do things I never even heard of. Even when I try to move on you are still there. And then you do _that_.”

They both knew what he was talking about.

“I'm sorry.” Loki said as he forced himself to look at Thor and not turn his eyes away.

“Sorry? Is that all you have to say to me?”

“What more do you want me to say?” Loki asked as his heart was slowly dying.

Thor walked forward until they were almost standing nose to nose. “What makes you think you can say anything that I would want to hear?”

“Touché. So what do you want me to do then?”

With calculated steps, Thor walked around Loki and disappeared down the stairs.

Loki was sure that he was walking out of the house, because there truly was nothing he could do to ease Thor's mind. There was no reason for Thor to forgive him.

That's when Thor came back up with one of the dinner table chairs. He set it in the middle of the room and glared at Loki. “Sit.” For a precious moment, neither moved as the breath was leaving their lungs.

With slow steps, Loki walked around the chair so that he could sit on it. The padding under his thighs firm and he had to look up to face Thor, giving Thor more power.

Thor's fingers reached out to Loki's tie and tugged at it before pulling it off and simply holding it before walking slowly around to the back.

The older man refused the impulse to turn his head to keep track of the other man. He could feel Thor standing behind him, shifting and most probably debating with himself what to do next.

Suddenly, Loki's eyes was covered by his own necktie. He fought to control his breathing as he felt his pet tie the knot behind his head and made sure it stayed. His eyelids had closed automatically before he realized what was happening and his eyelashes was now brushing against the soft fabric as he tried to keep calm. The last one who had ever done this to him was  _her,_ and it hadn't ended without a few bruises that was not part of their sex life.

This was really bringing back some bad memories.

When he felt Thor's breath against his ear he titled his head closer and he forced himself not to flinch when he felt Thor's large hands on his shoulders. The warmth of his breath caressed him as those hands caressed him down over his shoulders and down his arms until they gently -but firmly- took his hands and made him hold onto the lower part of the backrest.

“Don't let go.” Thor whispered. “If you really love me, don't let go.” His fingers traced over Loki's before he stepped back.

Loki could hear him walk to stand in front of him and he tilted his head up to get some semblance of control.

He felt pressure on his blindfold which traced down his cheek and to his chin where it lingered. Then before he knew it, Thor's lips closed over his. Soft and chaste kisses, barely more than a touch of their lips together. When Thor pulled back from the last kiss, Loki unintentionally leaned forward for another and showed a disappointed face when he realized there was no more.

The hands then went to his knees and pushed them aside. Despite his experience and personal like, Loki couldn't help but blush when he felt Thor kneel down between his legs. He even felt himself grow hard as his hands tightened their grip without letting go.

A raw ray of excitement and want ran through him. He couldn't deny that this was appealing to him just as much as when he was in control. At the same time he knew that no matter what Thor did to him, he either deserved it or had it coming.

No words was said as the hands traced up his thighs until nimble fingers opened his pants and the only thing covering him from Thor's eyes was his briefs.

“You say you love me.” Loki's ears caught the words and a part of his attention. “But you still treat me like I'm your possession. Your plaything.” A finger traced over his hard-on, making Loki moan. “And then I see you playing around with someone else.”

Realization hit Loki like lightening. “That-” Loki's words caught on his tongue as his erection was massaged through his briefs.

“I don't know how much or little I mean to you.” Thor's grip on Loki's dick grew hard, making the other man hiss. “But when I saw you kiss that woman I felt my heart break.... and at the same time I realized how much I've come to love you.” Loki's breath caught in his throat, more from the confession than the ministration on his lower parts. “Despite what you did to me for pleasure, you always made sure it was what I could take. You always looked out for me. Even when you didn't really have time you took time to make sure I had everything I could need.”

Loki's toes were curling inside his shoes as he fought to keep his head from rolling to his shoulder. His chest rose and fell with every breath.

“However, that's not how a relationship works.” Thor said in a forlorn voice. “That's what you wanted from the start right? With all the cuddling and gentle embraces you gave me when there was no sex involved. If I had been just a slave bought for pleasure then all you would need was to kick me out when you were done and call me back like a dog when you needed me again. You could have kept me chained to your bedside to serve your every whim. You had me completely in you control and you could have hurt and humiliated me beyond repair if you wanted to. But you always left a door open or unlocked my restrains when you were done, and sometimes you gave me a hand when I couldn't move.”

It felt like his erection was going to fall into pieces from what Thor was doing to it, so when Thor finally lowered his briefs and let his dick stand proud, it didn't really easy anything.

“When I came back here I wasn't sure what I was looking for.” Thor continued without touching Loki who withered on the chair. “Something to tell me what I was seeing wasn't an illusion, what I was feeling wasn't just a way to help me accept what you did to me. When I saw you kiss someone else I felt not only my heart break, but also betrayed.”

Thor used Loki's knees to push himself up to standing where he leaned over so that their faces was only inches from each other. “That's why I need to know... if you can submit to me like an equal.” his voice grew hard. “I will not be in a relationship where I would have to be treated the same up until now, hurt, and at any moment cast away. So please...” Thor's lips closed over Loki's breathless ones. “Can you submit to me?”

Loki's lips trembled. “Yes.”

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

~ Chapter 17 ~

_Loki's lips trembled. “Yes.”_

Accepting the answer, Thor kissed Loki's lips before moving down on his knees again and kissed his jawline, throat, neck, Adams apple, and down his chest. He opened Loki's shirt as he went, kissing as he uncovered more and more of the body he was so familiar with but still hadn't been able to touch freely.

He savored the feeling of seeing the man who had owned him being under his control.

When he began to unbutton Loki's pants, Loki started to breath faster, making his stomach move faster with every take of air.

Without letting go of the chair, Loki groaned and fought to control himself as his member was uncovered and swallowed. In his mind, Thor did everything he had taught him, it was just how he liked it and it caused his mind to wander in the pleasure.

He wanted so desperately to take off his blindfold, to take a hold of Thor's head, but if he did that then he would lose something far more precious. So he fought his impulses and clenched his fingers tightly so he didn't let go.

Thor's tongue ran across his shaft and drew small pleading sounds from his 'hostage', savoring the sound just as much as what he was doing. His mind reeling with what he was doing and that this man was allowing him to do it.

When he was happy with how much Loki was straining to remain still, Thor reached for Loki's waist and pulled off his pants. The force of what he did caused Loki to slid forward and almost off the chair with a gasp. Part way along with his pant's, Loki's underwear had been pulled down on his thighs.

Seeing how the underwear locked Loki's legs and made the other man seem even more helpless, Thor had mercy on him and removed the underwear before helping Loki back on the chair by wrapping his hands around the long legs and push.

Once he was sure Loki was sitting safely again, he kissed the inside of the man's thigh, nuzzling with his nose and lips all the way down to his knees. Glancing up, Thor saw the art of his work and it hit him straight in the heart.

The vision of Loki trying to hold on while blindfolded, shakily breathing through his mouth was too much for Thor. He saw no resistance what-so-ever in the man he otherwise knew to be very dominant. The man who could make you submit just by standing in front of you was giving himself fully to him to do whatever he wanted.

Thor put his hands on Loki's thighs to help him stand up so that he could place a soft kiss on the flushed cheek.

“Do you really love me?” he couldn't hide his smile.

Startled over being asked a question, Loki took a moment to gather his thoughts and understand what he had been asked before he could answer.

“With my whole heart.”

“Would you do anything for me?”

“I would give you the world if I could.”

Thor kissed Loki's lips gently. “Show me with your body.” He straightened his body and pulled off his shirt.

It had just about fallen to the floor when Thor caught a shadow at the stairs behind Loki and looked up. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw the woman who had kissed Loki earlier standing there like she had seen a ghost.

Taking advantage of her shock, Thor bent down and gave the other man a possessive kiss. He let his hands rest over Loki's shoulders as he glared at the intruder. When it looked like she was about to say something, crude or condemning comment, Thor showed his teeth as his brow tightened in warning. If she dared to say anything then she wouldn't get away unharmed.

Eventually the woman turned around and ran down the stairs without a word.

“Was someone there?” Loki asked as he turned his head even though he couldn't see anything through the tie.

“No. No one.” Thor answered before guiding Loki to let go off the chair and stand up. “Come with me.” and by his hands, he lead Loki into the bedroom, leaving the door open.

 

 

* * *

 

Running down the stairs, Sigyn had barely finished the last step before someone pulled her to the side roughly.

“Ouch!” she exclaimed. “What are-” she swallowed her tongue when she came face to face with Laufey himself. The man looked grim and angry.

“This game you and your father is playing ends now. I know why you approached Loki for a loan and your goals you tried to achieve. Don't-” he interrupted Sigyn's objection. “make a fool of yourself. You will leave my home without saying a single word of what or who you've seen here. From now on I will handle your loan and I expect your family to repay it within five years. If I hear even a whisper from you or your father saying anything against my family, I will ruin you and everyone related to you. It was our connection network your family wanted? Don't underestimate it. Do I make myself clear?”

Her mouth felt bitter as she nodded before leaving the house in a hurry.

One of the male partners to Laufey came up next to the powerful man, handing him a cup of black coffee. “Good job.”

Laufey nodded as he sipped carefully. “Just rooting out the weed.”

He nodded. “You know Thor is upstairs right?”

“The day I don't know what goes on in my own house is the day I am dead.” the man scoffed.

“I have a feeling that you will keep an eye on this house even when your dead. But that won't be for many more years. You are the heart and soul of this family. We all have something to thank you for.” He shifted closer so that their arms was touching without holding hands. “I am grateful for meeting you. If not for you then my whole family would have committed suicide. Even when you were happy together with Fárbauti you bought me without blinking an eye.” He looked at the man who appeared to be nonchalant. However, he knew Laufey felt bashful. “It's that personality of yours that have saved and kept us all safe. That's why...” he leaned closer to Laufey's ear so that no one could overhear them. “I want to show my gratitude tonight. After the youngsters have gone to bed.”

Laufey looked like he was taking a moment to think about the offer. Even to the point where the man felt insecure if Laufey would accept or not. “I'll look forward to it.” Laufey kissed the man's cheek before they slowly walked together back to the remaining party.

 

* * *

 

Loki bit the pillow as he felt his orgasm rip through him. His body pulsing around Thor's member who pulled out carefully and watched the older man as he untied the blindfold. Thor planted a kiss on Loki's shoulder before settling down next to the man and began to jerk himself off.

Still feeling light headed from his climax, Loki lazily turned his head so that he could watch Thor's face. When the gorgeous face contorted into intense bliss he felt a privilege for witnessing it.

Content with their love making, Thor turned so that he could scoop Loki up in his arms and enjoy the moment in silence.

Because he knew he had found his place.

TBC & Concluded In The Next Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

~ Chapter 18 ~

Early the next morning the table was being set by Laufey and his companion from last night. Coffee brewing and eggs boiling on the stow, and bread backing in the oven, it was an idyllic morning. The newly risen sun trying to disperse the morning mist and warn everything up.

Slowly, one by one, the other companions came out and sat down as their glasses and cups was filled with their chosen poison of the day.

Their two newspapers was being passed around, news read aloud for each other when they were joined by two more from the floor upstairs.

The whole table looked at Loki and Thor silently for a good minute. The awkwardness growing by the second until the whole table as one reached for their drinks and raised them into the air.

“Finally.” they said in choir.

Laughter and chuckles mixed as the atmosphere was broken and they all went back to their own business as two chairs had already been set up for the new couple.

Laufey watched his son as he made his way to sit down and reach for the coffee, pouring himself a full cup. Thor not far behind as he glanced at what was being served took his seat, the basket of bread being passed to him as the cheese tray stood in front of him.

Laufey knew then that he didn't have to worry. His son had found the peace he had been looking for.

 

* * *

 

Thor packed down the last of his stuff into the box and looked around the room that had been his for the most of his life.

He ached to be back by Loki's side.

Having to reassure and explain things for his parents, he had not seen Loki for three whole days.

They had not taken it as easily as Loki's family, mostly because Loki was not seen as a human being but a monster who took their child by his parents. For them to hear that he loved this 'monster' was at first beyond their understanding. On top of that, they learned the truth about Loki's family, and to say they were least than thrilled was an understatement.

But after nearly two days of talking and defending Loki, who couldn't be there because of work, and his family, Thor felt that they slowly accepted everything. His mother cried despite trying to be brave knowing that her child was going back to that man. His father was a little more reserved, but that was the way he remembered his old man.

Thor gave them the address to the house and phone numbers to their floor, Loki's cell phone, and to Laufey's floor in case of anything. He made sure to leave an open invitation anytime they wanted to come by to see him.

Lifting the box he headed out to the waiting car where he loaded it into the last free space in the trunk. The car, driven by one of Laufey's male companions who had offered to pick him up, stood talking to his father while his mother made sure he had everything he would need in the car.

“Are you sure about this?” she asked, more for her own sake than his.

“I'm sure mother.” Thor smiled. He kissed her cheek fondly. “I promise to come by once in a while. It's not like I will be gone forever.”

“I know. I know.” Frigga's shoulder sank a little as she knew she was being a bother. “I just can't help it. I always thought I would have more time before my boy left home. More time to prepare.”

Seeing her so torn being proud of him taking charge of his own life and being sad about him actually leaving, Thor hugged her. “You have to come visit with your raspberry cake.”

A chuckle left Frigga's lips. “Then I will make it every day.”

With a step back Thor gave her his best smile. “You do that.” He turned and walked over to his father who stopped his talking so that he could focus on his son.

“Ready to go?” his ride asked Thor.

“Yes.”

Nodding, the man walked over to the car and got in to wait until Thor had said his good bye.

Odin looked at Thor's face like he was memorizing his features.

“Take care now, son.”

Knowing his father, Thor smiled. “I'll call.” not needing to say anything else, Thor walked over tot he car and got in. With a look and wave out the window, they drove down the street on their way home.

 

* * *

 

\--5 Years Later--

 

The sun shined brightly on the summer day. Two dogs ran across the grass, playing with each other and rolling around outside the window of the kitchen. The running water from the sink filled the pitcher until Loki closed it.

He reached for the other pitcher with freshly made lemonade before walking back outside to where all the others were. The familiar chatter from a family reunion grew louder until he was standing in the middle of it all.

One of his mothers took the water pitcher while two big bowls of strawberries were passed around together with cream and sugar. Laughter at the eagerness of the latest edition to the Laufeyson family, now 4.5 years and sitting in Frigga's lap. The girls mother sitting next to her as they served the girl a small plate of the red goodies. Her tiny hands reaching for the cream and swiped up a dollop on her fingers which she brought to her mouth to lick clean.

Across from them glasses were being filled and cheers exchanged. Loki's family and Thor's friends who had been told half the truth three years ago when Thor had felt comfortable enough. To them it had been a surprise to learn the man they had always thought would end up with a beautiful woman by his side was having a serious relationship with an older man.

At first they had had all kind of theories to why Thor was with Loki, or why Loki was with Thor. Not all of them kind, and it got to the point where Thor put his foot down and told them to deal with it or get out of his life. Now, they were often invited to lazy get-together parties where they could find entertaining company with Loki's various family members.

Meanwhile, under the sunshade sat Laufey and Odin hunched over a chessboard and deeply into the game. One of the women came over with two glasses of lemonade which she placed on either side for them.

Laufey finally reached out slowly and moved his bishop to place it in the middle of Odin's territory. This caused deep wrinkles to appear on the old man's brow, but it didn't stop Laufey from taking his glass and sitting back in his chair with a smirk.

Loki walked over to the other end of the table where Thor sat talking. He let his hand trail over Thor's shoulder before bending down to take a soft kiss before pulling out the vacant chair and sitting down next to Thor who took Loki's left hand and let them rest on his thigh, his thumb brushed over the golden wedding band on Loki's ring finger.

A perfect match to it rested on Thor's left ring finger.

With five more years to his age, Thor could now proudly say that he not only shared Loki's life but also his work. Before he met Loki he didn't have a clear goal in life; however, now was different. It was not just because he wanted to be Loki's equal, but also because he wanted to be of help and continue the legacy Laufey had started and the legacy Loki would leave behind.

While money had been what had brought them together, and while money was what made the world go around, it was not what kept them together anymore.

The End


End file.
